


Forbidden Triangle

by PhantomSky45



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSky45/pseuds/PhantomSky45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fuji Shuusuka is a new soldier in Seishun Empire. The catch? She disguised herself as a ‘he’ by the name of Fuji Shuusuke. Why? It was because she had been engaged to the only prince of Seishun Empire, Tezuka Kunimitsu. But Fuji has more in store, especially with the visit of Prince Atobe Keigo from Hyotei Empire. Tezuka x FemFuji x Atobe. Hiatus....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine~

Chapter 1: New Soldiers

 

In this world, there were Empires ruling over the land. One of the big empires is Seishun Empire, which was led by Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu and Empress Tezuka Ayana. The emperor and empress were loved by their people and the empire prospers during their reign.

They also have a crown prince, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was said to be ‘the most stoic and handsome man in the land’. Many women threw themselves on his feet to get his attention, but none of this worked. The prince truly lived as his title suggested. The reason was Tezuka never had any inkling to romance, and his parents gravely worried about this predicament. For as the crown prince and future emperor, Tezuka has to have a wife. And so, they came up with the only way out.

Arranged marriage.

True, there were many beautiful women in their kingdom, but no one could truly live up to their expectations as the future empress. There was one girl, actually, who occupy their mind as she has all the qualifications needed. The only problem is that this girl is a tomboy, although her gracefulness never ceases to amaze them since she could act very lady-like while doing un-lady-like things.

Now, the only thing needed is consent from both sides, which was harder than expected. Of course, their son accepted this without any outward struggle because of his perfectionist side as the future emperor. However, the girl was harder to persuade because unlike other women, she won’t fall to a man because of his looks only. And so, they granted her wish and went with her plan to know more about her future husband.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

“Recruits! Fifty laps around the camp!”

“Yes, Sir!”

This really is a fine morning in Seishun Empire. And the new recruits for the empire’s army are brimming with excitement. The reason was their promotion that afternoon. After three grueling months of endless exercises, they will finally be acknowledge as real soldiers and get to meet the royal family. And this is the reason why the army never let any women to participate. Not because their anti-feminist, but because no women will be able to meet face-to-face with the prince without squealing. Well, no one but Fuji, of course.

After they finished their laps, the soon-to-be soldiers took a break and leisurely chatting with each other. On the mist of these men, there was a group of seven who sat together under a tree. The group, which consisted of Fuji Shuusuke, Oishi Suichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Echizen Ryoma, is the top group among their peers.

The top group of each year gets the chance to guard the crown prince as his personal soldiers for one year, before they were replaced by their successors and moved to the high ranking army. That was the rule set by Seishun Empire’s first emperor. No one know exactly why this rule was set, but it actually helped the emperors before so they have no complaints. This rule also helped the present emperor a lot.

“Fujiko, aren’t you excited about this afternoon?” asked a cat-like boy by the name Kikumaru Eiji.

“Of course I am. Right, minna?” responded a soft looking person who goes by the name Fuji Shuusuke.

“Of course, Fuji-senpai. I can’t wait to see the infamous royal family,” answered a boy with broom-like hair, Momoshiro Takeshi.

“Fsshuu…. You’re too loud, baka,” hissed a bandana-wearing boy, Kaidoh Kaoru.

“What did you say, mamushi?”

“Baka”

“Do you want a fight?”

“Now, now, you two. Don’t fight during break time. You’ll disrupt the other.” The mother-hen of the group, Oishi Shuichiro, tried to separate the two.

“Humph.”

“Mada mada dane,” said a short boy, Echizen Ryoma.

“Nya. Ochibi, why did you say that?” asked Eiji.

“No particular reason.”

“Ano, guys, they want us to prepare ourselves for the ceremony,” said a timid looking person named Kawamura Takashi. “Ooh…. BURNING! LET”S GET GOING!”

“Oi, Echizen, why did you give him a sword?” Momoshiro asked the smallest member, which was replied by a shrug as he got up and went to their tent.

“Ahahaha…. Minna, let’s just prepare ourselves, shall we? We have to look the best so not to shame this year’s soldier including us,” said Fuji.

“Alright, Fuji/Fujiko/Fuji-senpai.”

As the other ran up towards their tent, Oishi walked leisurely with Fuji while the later watching their friends with amusement and closed eyes.

“Fuji,” called Oishi to his companion, “What will you do later?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about, Oishi?” Fuji asked back even though he already knows what his friend wanted to say.

“You know what I mean, Fuji.”

“Hahh….” a rare sigh escape Fuji’s lips. “Can we just not talk about it?”

Oishi analyzed his only female friend before agreeing. “Alright. I hope you won’t be disappointed, Fuji Shuusuka.”

“Thanks, I won’t. But please refrain from using that name.”

As they walked and laughed together, nothing seemed to be wrong with them. But if someone were listening to their conversation, they will surely be confused. Why did Oishi called Fuji, Fuji ‘Shuusuka’?

The reason was simple, actually. In reality, Fuji Shuusuke is biologically female and his-err-her real name is Fuji Shuusuka. She decided to enter the army, disguised as a male, because she wanted to reject the offer of marrying the crown prince and becoming the next empress of Seishun Empire. She hoped that after seeing her tomboy side, the prince will also reject the arranged marriage. And so, she cut her long silky hair, said goodbye to her family, and entered the army with her childhood and best friend, Oishi Shuichiro.

Currently, no one beside the two of them plus the emperor and empress know her secret, and she like to keep it that way. She just hoped her plan would work. It’s not like she hate the position of an empress. She knew the responsibilities of those royalties and actually learned on how to deal with them. But when it comes to an arranged marriage, she would have to refuse. She was still a girl, after all, and she wants to marry someone she truly loves.

Of course, she didn’t naively believe her plan would succeed without any hinder. She was not a genius for nothing. She knew that there was a possibility of her falling in love with the prince, and vice versa. But she would bet her luck on this plan because it has the highest succeed rate and lowest risk, for her and for her family. Besides, this plan seemed fun and even though she has a sadistic side to her, she wishes only the best for people who deserve it. And the crown prince, Tezuka Kunimitsu, clearly deserve a woman worthy of his love and affection.

But now is not the time to dwell on such things. She has more important matter to attend to, like how to avoid the watchful eyes of the future advisor, Inui Sadaharu. It was said that he has information for everything. She just hopes he didn’t find anything strange with the record she submitted.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

“Hmm…. This year’s personal army for you is quite an interesting bunch,” said the future advisor, Inui Sadaharu, to the crown prince who was watching the preparation for the promotion of the year’s soldiers through his window.

“Hn.”

“There’s a 90% chance that you will find what you were looking for all this time,” said Inui again, undeterred of the lack of respond.

‘Something I’ve been looking for all this time?’

The duo continued to watch the commotion below in a comfortable silence.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

“Presenting, his royal highness, Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu, and her royal highness, Empress Tezuka Ayana.”

Hearing the announcer, everyone in the room stood up and bowed down towards their leaders. After a few moments of silence, the emperor’s deep voice echoed through the room.

“You can raise your head. Once again, we are gathered in this hall to mark another beginning in our empire’s history. As many of our predecessors had done, we shall fulfill our promises and swore loyalty towards our empire and its people. I thanked all of you who had bravely stood by our empire in times of need, to those who still fight for our peace, and to those who will join our forces as the new soldiers. As the emperor, I shall witness your bravery and loyalty, and give you what you deserve. “

As the speech went on and the ceremony commenced, Tezuka Kunimitsu watched his new personal soldiers, who were congratulated by his father, with interest. They don’t seem to be older from him, but he knows better than to judge a book by its cover; especially the brunette with closed eyes.

“Each of them has their own unique talents it seems,” said Inui from his side. The spectacled man watched the ceremony with interest while leaning sideways to the railing.

“Hn. This year will be interesting,” said the young prince before he turned away to make his entrance beside his parents.

Inui eyed his friend until he was gone from sight before redirecting his sight to the emperor.

“And now, my children, you shall rise and stand tall” said the emperor, “because from this day onwards, you will be known as our new soldiers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Chapter 2: Meeting the Prince

 

“And now, let us feast to celebrate this historic moment,” boomed the emperor.

 

As such, the formerly tense atmosphere melted and the now-soldiers congratulated each other. This scene could also be seen surrounding the seven top graduates who will have the honor to serve the crown prince.

 

In the midst of happy and excited chatting, the announcer’s voice broke the commotion.

 

“Presenting, Crown Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu.”

 

Not a word was uttered as they all watched their soon-to-be master for one year onwards. The crown prince truly lived up to his name as he ascended the from the throne balcony towards his parents. Even though they were all men, except the queen, of course, the maids, and Fuji, though almost no one knows, Fuji swore she heard some intake of breaths from the back. Hmm, oh well.

 

Tezuka Kunimitsu walked calmly to his father side and, after inspecting the new soldiers especially his personal ones, gave his own short greeting.

 

“My comrades, I, the crown prince of Seishun Empire, welcome you to our palace. I have watched your training since the beginning, and I along with my parents expect great things from you. For now, enjoy the feast before we get back to work.” Following the prince’s words, the hall exploded on claps and the feast truly began.

 

The orchestra started playing some music, and the maids keep delivering foods towards the soldiers and guests. The prince himself was standing in front of a pillar, watching the soldiers with hawk-like eyes. Even though he wears glasses, his sharp gaze can’t be hindered by such mere object. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the top graduates from last year congratulated this year’s tops.

 

“How do you think about us, Prince Tezuka?” said a gentle voice from his side.

 

Startled, Tezuka turned his face that showed no outward surprise whatsoever towards the speaker. He came face to face with two of this year’s tops.

 

“I’m sorry for my friend’s rudeness. I’m Oishi Suichiro and this is Fuji Shuusuke. We’re soldiers from the 54th generation,” said the other man, Oishi.

 

 _‘Ah, so his name is Fuji,’_ thought Tezuka.

 

“Ahahaha…. Relax, Oishi. I don’t think he would mind. Ne, Tezuka?” said Fuji whilst chuckling, or was it giggling. Fuji can clearly see that Oishi is fidgeting because of her actions.

 

By approaching the prince and addressing him without any formalities, which was really out of the question, she risked her identity before the year passed. But she decided to be bold and maybe make the prince hate her or something so he will think twice about the arranged marriage when he know her identity.

 

“Ah. I suppose it’s alright to let you go. We’ll meet again soon, after all,” said Tezuka back.

 

“Oh, so you know us?” asked Fuji back, even though she felt her mask cracked a little because of the prince’s respond, or lack of it.

 

“It’s essential to know my future soldiers and comrade in battle,” answered Tezuka, not minding the slightest of Fuji’s kind-of rude way to talk to him.

 

“Of course, Your Highness. Now, if you would excuse us,” said Oishi before Fuji has the chance to talk again. And with that, Oishi pushed Fuji back to the others while Fuji threw a warm and apologizing smile his way.

 

“It’s rare for you to talk even that much to someone you barely knew, especially towards new soldiers,” said Inui from behind the pillar.

 

“Hn,” responded Tezuka.

 

In reality, Tezuka himself felt confused. Usually, when a maid or servant, especially the female ones, talked to him in the same manner as Fuji had been, he would certainly feel annoyed and left them without saying anything. But Fuji seems… different. How? He has no answer to that question. But from their brief conversation, Tezuka concluded that he wouldn’t mind the two’s company. Both Fuji and Oishi seemed to be the calm type and some of the people who won’t feel intimidated nor did them struck him as people who will create a ruckus.

 

Even though his friend didn’t say anything except the one syllable answer, Inui knows what he was thinking. After all, he recognized the emotion in his eyes. Contrary to popular believe, Tezuka has feelings and he expressed them. Maybe not through the usual way, but there, Inui could see that Tezuka saw those two new soldiers as his ‘friend’, the same as when he looked at Inui.

 

Even so, Inui can’t stop himself from being curios. He knows every single human on their empire, but never had he heard of any ‘Fuji Shuusuke’. Sure, there were many Fuji families there, and one of them is of nobility, but he never knows the name. He recognized the other, though. Oishi Shuichiro is the nephew of the empire and royal family’s doctor, Akitaka- sensei. It seems like this year is really going to be interesting.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

At the other side of the hall, Oishi could be seen scolding Fuji lightly.

 

“Fuji, why are you so reckless? What would you do if he knows who you are?” asked the worried Oishi.

 

“Maa, calm down, Oishi. I just want to make him despise me so he can call out the proposal when the year passed,” answered Fuji with her smiling face.

 

“Hah…. Sometimes, you’re too much for me to handle. But you will give away your identity after one year, right?”

 

“Hmm…. Maybe?”

 

“Fuj-“

 

“Nya, Oishi! Fujiko! Where have you been?” asked a loud and overly-cheerful voice of one Kikumaru Eiji.

 

“We just went to greet the prince, Eiji,” said Fuji as she casted a side-glance towards Oishi. _‘We’ll discuss it later’_

 

Deciding to postpone his questions to Fuji, Oishi redirected his attention towards their group. As soon as he saw the fight between Momoshiro and Kaidoh, with Taka-san in the middle and Echizen watching from the sideline, he sighed and tried to separate the two.

 

All the while, Fuji chuckled behind her fist at the display. Well, the party is long and they will tire themselves in the end, so she didn’t bother. Deciding to find a quiet place, she picked up a glass of apple juice and walked towards the balcony.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

The noon quickly turned to evening, but the celebration kept going on. After talking with some dukes and forced to dance with some women whose name he didn’t even know, Tezuka decided to take a fresh air from the balcony. Quietly slipping past Inui, he walked outside and inhaled deeply.

 

Really, these kinds of parties were always too crowded for his liking. Thinking back, he often sneaked out like this just to take a break from the party, with or without Inui. But since he was old enough to have his personal soldiers, he was never alone in other parties except this one, where the old soldiers stepped down but the new ones haven’t stepped up.

 

Lost in his musing, Tezuka failed to realize the danger of being alone in the open like that. As fast as the wind, he saw a slight glint of metal and was pushed down by some unknown figure. Thinking he was under attack, Tezuka got up and unsheathe his sword, ready to take down his attacker, only to find a soldier on the floor.

 

_‘No, not just any soldier. It’s Fuji’_

 

“Ah, sorry about that, Tezuka.”

 

Blinking a few times to clear his mind, Tezuka understood quickly what has just transpired. Fuji has just saved his life from an arrow which was now in the soldier’s hand. With a nod, he sheathed his sword back while extending his hand for Fuji to take and pulled the soldier up from where he sat before.

 

“Thanks. You should be more careful, you know,” said Fuji. “The crown prince shouldn’t be alone. Many people want your head, Tezuka.”

 

“Ah,” said Tezuka. “Thank you. For saving my live.”

 

“Ahahaha…. Isn’t that the reason I’m here? We, soldiers, must protect the royal family, after all,” said Fuji back. “Let’s just get inside. It’s up to you what step do you want to take about it.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Tezuka doesn’t know the origin of his nature to answer questions using one-syllable responds. But Inui never complain about it and it proves to be useful during negotiations. People he met would usually deter after that. But Fuji didn’t even seem to care.

 

“Anyway, Tezuka, why do you bring a swo-!“ Fuji’s voice stopped mid-sentence and Tezuka heard the sound of something falling. He quickly turned around and saw Fuji lying silently on the floor.

 

“Fuji! What’s wrong?” asked a confused Tezuka. But then he saw it.

 

Fuji’s shirt, more particularly around the torso region, was soaked in blood.

 

Swearing, which was really out of his usual calm character, Tezuka looked to the tip of the arrow in his hand and noticed that the tip was not made from bronze like he had thought, but it was covered in blood; Fuji’s blood.

 

Wanting to call for help but not wanting to leave Fuji alone on the balcony, Tezuka’s mind went blank as of what had to be done. Fortunately, Inui choose that time to call Tezuka.

 

“Tezuka, the emperor and the empress are looki-“

 

“Inui! Hurry! Call the doctor and bring someone to take him! He’s wounded!” Tezuka’s frantic voice alerted Inui that something is wrong.

 

Without further ado, Inui nodded and dashed inside to tell the royal doctor, Akitaka-sensei who’s fortunately present at the party, about it. Swiftly, the doctor told his nephew to call the other medics and his nephew’s friends to help carry the man.

 

“Shuichiro, call the other medics and prepare a room. This is an emergency. The rest of you, come with me,” said Akitaka -sensei as he walked towards the balcony door and opened it.

 

The six out of seven top graduates of the year quickly nodded and do as he says without question. Oishi and Eiji went to alert the hospital wing, while Kawamura, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh went with the doctor.

 

During this entire ruckus, Fuji saw them all but couldn’t keep her consciousness. Despite the prince’s voice who instructed him not to sleep, Fuji once again threw a warm and apologizing smile his way before pain overwhelmed her senses and her vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~  
> I hope you can enjoy this second chapter.
> 
> PS: I will most probably add the third chapter in three or four days in AO3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT wasn't, isn't, and most likely won't be mine.

Chapter 3: The Company Secret

 

 

_‘Where am I?’_

 

Everything was dark and Fuji couldn’t feel her body. _‘What happen?’_ she wonders. Fuji could hear snippets of words from somewhere, but her mind remained blank.

 

“Shuichiro, why didn’t you tell me that she’s Shuusuka-chan?” A familiar voice said.

 

“I’m very sorry, Uncle Akitaka, but she specifically told me not to tell anyone.”

 

_‘Ah, that’s Oishi. So that means the earlier person is Akitaka -sensei. But, what did they mean?’_

 

“You mean she’s blackmailed you. Ah, I think she’s starting to regain her consciousness,” said Akitaka -sensei. “Shuusuka-chan? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?”

 

“Aki-taka-sen-sei.” Her voice was creaking, for lack of better word, and her throat felt dry.

 

“Yes, that’s right. Shuichiro, can you please get some water for her?”

 

“Wait a moment.” Fuji heard Oishi’s voice and the sound of the door being opened and closed.

 

“Now, Shuusuka-chan,” said Akitaka -sensei, catching her attention. “We have so many things to talk about, but for now, you have to rest. You were lucky the arrow didn’t reach your intestines. Even though there were traces of poison, you’re all healed now. Well, I have to stitch your torso a little bit. Hey, don’t get up!”

 

“It’s alright, sensei,” said Fuji as she pushed her body into a sitting position. “How about the prince?”

 

Hearing her question, Oishi’s uncle couldn’t help to let out a chuckle.

 

“Prince Tezuka is fine, Fuji,” said Oishi from the doorframe.

 

“Ah, Shuichiro, you’re back faster than I thought. And who are those young men?” said Akitaka -sensei while looking over Oishi’s shoulder. True enough, the entire top graduates, along with Inui Sadaharu for some reason, was standing behind Oishi.

 

“Sorry for the interruption. We’re friends of Fujiko- I mean Fuji and Oishi, and we want to check on Fuji,” said Kikumaru, all the while Oishi gave the water to Fuji, which she drank gratefully.

 

“Ah, of course. You were the ones who carried Fuji here. I’m sorry but we in a private discussion, so if you can co-”

 

“It’s alright, Akitaka -sensei,” said Fuji, cutting the doctor’s sentence. “They deserve to know as well.”

 

Oishi watched his friend intently before letting the others came in. After all, if Fuji wanted to tell them, he didn’t have the right to stop her. And so, Oishi stand beside the windowsill with the others searching the right place to stand or sit on the floor. They can feel that this is going to be important.

 

Seeing his friends, plus Inui Sadaharu and Akitaka -sensei, there, Fuji couldn’t help but smile softly and began her tale.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

Inui Sadaharu prided himself as a reliable data master. However, the earlier revelation brought shock to him.

 

~

 

_“What I will tell you all now shall never get pass this room, and that’s including you, Inui Sadaharu,” said that man, Fuji._

_“I’m only here to satisfy my personal curiosity. You have my word that I won’t tell a single soul, including the royal family. And you can call me Inui, Fuji,” said Inui._

_“Alright, Inui. I believe you won’t tell Tezuka. The emperor and empress already know, though,” said Fuji with a smile, before opening his eyes and eyed his friends._

_“It all started roughly four months ago. As some of you know, I belong to the Fuji family, and my father is Duke Fuji.” At this, some nodded their head. “But before we proceed I want to tell you my real identity. My name is not Fuji Shuusuke, and I am not a male. I am a female and my real name is Fuji Shuusuka.”_

_A series of shocked exclamation and some understanding later, Fuji only laughed merrily and continued her story. “Four months ago, the emperor and empress visit my father for some ‘empiric matter’, but the truth is they were there to make a proposal regarding an arranged marriage. Long story short, I came here, disguised as a male, with Oishi to make the prince dislike me so he will call off the proposal. I have one year to convince him, because by the end of the year, when the new soldiers are appointed, I will reveal my true self, if it wasn’t revealed before._

_“I’m sorry I’ve deceived you, but it’s the road I choose and I won’t regret it. I don’t want anyone to marry the one they don’t love and Tezuka is a good man who deserves only the best. I understand if you come to despise me, but I want you to know that I want no one to know about it before I said so myself.”_

_After Fuji’s explanation, which left many but enough holes, the room went silent for some time._

_“Momoshiro-senpai, your jaw is on the floor,” said Echizen breaking the silence. “Mada mada dane.”_

_“Wha-!? You little-!”_

_“Fsshuuu. Baka.”_

_“Mamushi! Do you want to fight?”_

_“Fsshuuu.”_

_Deciding to ignore the banter, Inui come towards Fuji and said, “Now I know why I never recognized your name. I’ve got what I want so I’m leaving, and your secret saves with me. Now if you would excuse me, I have to report to Tezuka that his savior is alright.”_

_“Ah, Thanks, Inui,” responded Fuji._

_Inui gave him-no-her a smile before he left the room and away from the loud ruckus._

 

~

Even though he knows that the empress wanted a daughter-in-law as soon as possible, Inui still couldn’t believe what he just listened to. Walking through the corridor towards the dining room for the soldiers, Inui decided to take a quick breakfast before going to Tezuka’s room.

 

While he was eating, someone slipped in the empty bench beside him and eat quietly too. Inui knows who he was, because his father was trained by the other’s father on sword.

 

“Thanks for telling the emperor and empress last night, Echizen. I was panicking and couldn’t think clearly,” said Inui.

 

“…I never thought that Fuji-senpai is a girl. She doesn’t whine like one.”

 

“Things are just getting interesting. I’m off first, Echizen,” responded Inui whilst getting up and walking through the garden to inform Tezuka about Fuji’s health condition. There’s just no way is he going to let go of the chance to see Tezuka’s shocked face, even if he has to wait for a year.

 

Oh, he just can’t wait to ask Tezuka about his arranged marriage.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

If Inui waited for another moment before he passed the garden, he would see some interesting things transpired there.

  
“Eiji! Where are you going? Eiji!” The sound of one Oishi Shuichiro could be heard calling for his friend, Kikumaru Eiji.

 

But Kikumaru only gave him cold shoulders and kept walking. This action nerved Oishi slightly because from their three months together in the training, Kikumaru was the most cheerful and easy-going and always sticks to him like a glued cat. Now, he wouldn’t even face him.

 

Oishi clearly remember Fuji’s confession. After Inui left them, he and Fuji breathed out a sigh of relief. Oishi had feared of more violent reactions from their friends and his uncle, but the doctor seemed to accept it, or more like expected it. The same applied to Echizen who came out of the room shortly after Inui. Momoshiro and Kaidoh also took the news without much complains, along with Kawamura who still tried to separate them from their regular fighting. The problem lies on Kikumaru.

 

In the midst of the ruckus, Kikumaru said nothing at all and refused to look towards Fuji. With a silent ‘Excuse me’, he ran outside. Reflexively, Oishi chased after him with a nod from Fuji. And now they’re playing a game of cat and mouse, where the cat became the mouse.

 

“Hey, Eiji! Wait a minute! Why are you so upset? If it-“

 

“I’m not upset!” shouted Kikumaru whilst turning his body to look at Oishi.

 

“Then why are you running away?” asked Oishi.

 

“…. You knew about hi-no-her secret from the start, didn’t you, Oishi?” asked Kikumaru.

 

“Wha-“

 

“You knew from the start, but you didn’t tell me anything!” said Kikumaru, clearly upset.

 

“…”

 

“Aren’t we friends?” said Kikumaru with a small voice. “Why do you keep such a big secret from me and the others? Don’t you trust us?”

 

“…It’s not like that, Eiji,” said Oishi slowly. “Fuji risks herself to do this and I can’t allow myself to upse-“

 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear your excuses,” said Kikumaru. Oishi could clearly sure that his friend’s shoulder started to tremble.

 

“Eij-“

 

“Don’t touch me,” said Eiji harshly. When he faced Oishi, tears could be seen run through his bandaged cheeks, before he ducked his head once again. “I- I-“

 

Suddenly, Oishi hugged Kikumaru from behind and wrapped his hands around smaller man, effectively cutting Kikumaru from whatever he wanted to say earlier.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve lied to you, but please understand,” said Oishi with a soft tone. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt; not Fuji, not the prince, and especially not you. So please, at least don’t be mad at Fuji. She already has too many things to think about. Please.”

 

“…. I’m not mad at Fuji or you. I’m just, I’m just kind of upset about it, I guess,” said Kikumaru. “Sorry for shouting at you.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” replied Oishi while he removed his arms and turned Kikumaru to face him. “Besides, those quirks of yours are what make you cute.”

 

Blushing because of Oishis’s words, Kikumaru elbowed Oishi and they laugh together. The tense atmosphere melted and all anger seemed to be dissipated.

 

“Nya, Oishi…,” said Eiji, exasperated.

 

“Hahaha…. Let’s head back to the others, shall we?” replied Oishi. “I’m sure they’re all worried for us.”

 

“Okay. Besides, we have to protect the princess with the company secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> As promised, today I'll post the third chapter~  
> I hope you enjoy it~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine. I just want to play with them~

Chapter 4: Traumatized for Life

 

The palace of Seishun Empire is, of course, a very big place consisting of many rooms, halls, gardens, stables, and army quarters. With twin towers on either side of square-shaped castle, completed by tidy and beautiful garden surrounding it, many people like to come there. Unlike many other empires, Seishun royal family let their people enjoy the beauty of their palace’s garden though limited.

 

The white paint used to color the walls is spotless, and the many windows were cleaned everyday by diligent and happy workers. The place truly resemble its founder’s ideology: strength and true beauty always walk side by side. The blue and slight red which outlined the palace’s walls also add to its already grand display.

 

And naturally, a place that big has many residents, not just humans but animals too. There were a total of three stables for horses and four ranches for cows and the like. In the middle of the enormous garden, there’s a pond filled with many koi fish of different sizes and patterns. All of them were take care by more than fifty garden workers who tended not only the garden, as the title implied, but also the palace’s animals.

 

Inside, more than a hundred maids and servants were always busy cleaning the place to guarantee their masters’ comfort. There were also around ten cooks and their assistants who make the dishes for the royal family, council members, and other employees. And said royal family and council members also lived and worked there, to ensure the safety and comfort of Seishun’s civilians.

 

In addition, the top graduates from each year army got to live there, while the rest lived in the army base located 15-minutes horse ride south of the palace. Of course there are always some soldiers to guard the palace every time, but many would say that this arrangement seemed careless and dangerous in time of war. However, it was widely known that the royal family and advisors could defense themselves well enough while the council members knew almost all hiding places in the palace ground.

 

Despite all this, Seishun Empire is a peaceful place where war almost never struck. The last war they participated in was the Hadoukyuu War more than forty years ago, when Emperor Tezuka Kunikazu reigned over Seishun Empire. However, that doesn’t mean the royal family never trained themselves, not unlike what the crown prince, Tezuka Kunimitsu, is doing right at that moment.

 

Prince Tezuka is currently swinging his sword with much power and successfully cut a wooden training doll. Seeing this, his best friend and future advisor commented, “It’s not like you to be so agitated this early in the morning. And I can see you started with the sword again. Does it have something to do with last night?”

 

“…Hn.”

 

“Speaking of it, I’ve just come back from the hospital wing,” said Inui, in which Tezuka stop his movements and looked towards him. “The soldier, Fuji, is alright. He needs a few stitches, but he can get back to work this noon. …When will you gather those top graduates and explain their new tasks?”

 

“…This noon. Gather them at the field after lunch. I want to appraise their worth on my own.”

 

“…If that’s what you wish. I’ll prepare my special juice too. I’ve been in need of someone who can test my newest concoction,” said Inui before he walked away to tell the new soldier.”

 

“Ah.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Nya, Oishi, why are they fighting outside Fujiko’s room?” asked Kikumaru to his companion.

 

True to Kikumaru’s words, Oishi could see the exact scene from before he left to find Eiji. With the addition of Echizen, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were still bickering while Kawamura tried to separate them. The only difference was they’re outside now.

 

“Ah, welcome back,” said Echizen who noticed their arrival, successfully stopping the others’ activity.

 

“Nya, Ochibi!” exclaimed Kikumaru. “Why are you guys waiting outside? Where’s Akitaka-sensei?”

 

“Ah, Akitaka-sensei has some patient to attend to, so he left a while ago,” answered Kawamura. “And we’re outside bec-! Akh, don’t open the door!”

 

But Kawamura’s warning was a little bit too late because Oishi had already opened the door and both he and Kikumaru came face to face with a changing Fuji. Even if she has already worn her underwear and bind her chest underneath, they could still see her curves and variation of weapons clearly. Reflexively, Oishi closed the door again, though it was opened a moment later by Fuji who peeked her head outside.

 

“Oishi, Eiji, I didn’t expect you to come back that fast. Could you please wait outside for a little while? I’m almost finished,” said Fuji with her ever smiling face before she ducked her head inside again.

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“Oishi, Eiji, you guys alright?” asked Kawamura.

 

“A-ah. Just a bit shocked, right, Eiji?” said Oishi, breaking out of his stupor.

 

“A-ah…,” responded Kikumaru.

 

“I think they’ve been traumatized for their whole life,” whispered Momoshiro to Echizen.

 

“Hmph. Mada mada dane.”

 

“Sorry, guys, you must be shocked,” said Fuji whilst opening the door. “I really don’t think you’ll be back this fast.”

 

“N-no. It’s us who supposed to apologize to you. I don’t think you would be changing,” said Oishi, looking embarrassed.

 

“Nyahaha…. Sorry, Fuji, for making you worried,” continued Kikumaru. “But I never thought you had that many weapons beneath your clothes.”

 

Hearing this, Echizen actually wanted to ask Fuji about it. But after seeing Kikumaru’s face which twisted with terror, betraying his cheerful voice, Echizen decided to hold back and silence enveloped them because no one know how to break the ice.

 

“…You guys don’t mind that I had practically lied to you for three months and that I’m a girl?” asked Fuji after a few moment.

 

The other shared glances before Kaidoh said, “It’s alright, Fuji-senpai. Fsshuuu.”

 

“Kaidoh-senpai’s right, Fuji-senpai,” said Echizen. “It doesn’t matter, because you have your own reason and determination. You even have the ability and talent to enter the top. Besides, you don’t whine like those annoying girls.”

 

“While I did feel betrayed because of that, you have told us the truth,” said Kikumaru. “And Oishi has convinced me that your action is not your entire fault.”

 

“And we all will keep your secret to ourselves, right, minna?” declared Momoshiro, which was followed by a series of nods.

 

“Minna…. Arigatou.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Fuji,” said Oishi.

 

“Fsshuuu…. But I’m still can’t believe it. Fuji-senpai and the prince…,” mumbled Kaidoh.

 

“Eh? What’s wrong with Fujiko and Prince Tezuka?” asked a seemingly clueless Kikumaru.

 

“Eiji, don’t you hear what Fuji said earlier?” asked Kawamura.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Mada mada dane, senpai,” said Echizen, while the other tried to stifle their laugh.

 

“While I hate to break your fun,” said a new voice which belongs to one Inui Sadaharu, “I’ve come to tell you all that the prince requested the presence of all seven top graduates at the field after lunch. He wants to measure your ability before you were tasked with anything.”

 

“Alright, Inui,” said Fuji. “Thanks for telling us.”

 

“Just so you know, there will be punishment for those who failed,” said Inui mysteriously before walking away, leaving said top graduates in confused state. But all of them except Fuji had the same thought.

 

_‘I feel like I will be traumatized for life.’_

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

That noon, the sun shone brightly and the earth seemed hotter than usual. However, this condition didn’t deter the nine figures who stood in the middle of Seishun Empire palace’s training ground. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the crown prince and future emperor of Seishun Empire, stood before seven soldiers who will be his personal soldiers for one year onwards. Beside him, stood his best friend and data master of the empire, Inui Sadaharu.

 

“As you know, from today onwards all seven of you will be my personal soldiers for one year except if there’s any unforeseen problems,” said Tezuka, beginning his short speech. “You may be the top of your class, but I don’t want any weak soldiers to endanger my life further. Like what your comrade, Fuji there, had shown last night, this job is dangerous and could possibly cost you your lives.

 

“As such, I will now asses your ability so we can improve it on later days. Inui here would note everything he sees; your ability, your strength, your speed, your flexibility, your stamina, your weaknesses, and many more. Now, we will have a one-on-one sword fight between each of you and me. Attack me like this is real battle. Fear not because I myself have been trained since childhood. Now, who wants to try first?”

 

And like that, one by one they came up against Tezuka, starting from Oishi, followed by Kikumaru, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Echizen, and lastly Fuji. All of them did their best, but it seems like the prince is more than capable of defending himself against an enemy in front of his eyes. Even Echizen, whose father is Echizen Nanjirou who taught every single member of the royal family and the advisor, failed to win against the prince.

 

As such, six out of seven of them were sprawled on the ground because of Inui’s ‘Special Golden Remix Juice’. Their intuition was proven right: they were traumatized for their whole life.

 

“Fuji, are you feeling good enough to have a sword fight?” asked a slightly-panting Tezuka.

 

“Hmm…. I’m alright, Tezuka. Let’s have a good game,” responded Fuji.

 

But alas, even Fuji lost to Tezuka. She did give him a scratch on his right upper arm, but he said it was nothing and dismissed her apology.

 

“But Fuji-senpai is wounded, so sh-he doesn’t have to drink the juice, right?” said Momoshiro, mentally chastising himself for his slip up.

 

“Fsshuuu…. Baka.”

 

“Maa, I’ll drink it,” said Fuji before Momoshiro could start another fight with Kaidoh, successfully shocking everyone.

 

“Oh, you’re willing to drink it?” asked Inui unconvinced. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the slight shock in Tezuka’s eyes.

 

“Of course. After all, Tezuka’s left arm is wounded and his specialty is archery,” said Fuji, again shocking everyone with his perception.

 

“You know?” asked Tezuka, surprised. He’s sure no one knows about it, even Inui.

 

“It’s not very obvious, but considering you brought a sword yesterday and testing us in sword play today, I come to that conclusion,” answered Fuji.

 

And once again, they were traumatized for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~  
> Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Rejoice, for 'Prince of Tennis' isn't mine~

Chapter 5: Mesmerizing Blue Eyes

 

Inside Prince Tezuka’s bedroom, more specifically in the reception section of his room, it was completely devoid of any living being except the prince himself. It was night time, and even Inui had gone to his own room to get some well-deserved sleep. His personal soldiers were also sleeping soundly, except for the one who was guarding him outside the door.

 

The earlier assessment was certainly tiring, especially to those new soldiers. Even though they had gone through trainings for three months, they certainly couldn’t beat someone who has been practicing for almost all his life. True, it was also tiring for Tezuka, but he didn’t feel sleepy at all. In fact, he was wide awake and currently reading on some documents regarding the Hadoukyuu War.

 

It’s not like he hadn’t read them before, but he’s just not feeling sleepy so he decided to read it anyway. But after three hours of reading, his eyes were tiring and thus, he decided to take a break. But what can a person do when he’s tired but his eyes refused to close.

 

Involuntarily, his mind drifted to the event earlier. He still remember how shocked their faces were when Fuji drank Inui’s new juice without being sick afterwards, and even declared it as delicious. Even Inui didn’t anticipate it and he dropped his notebook. If he was not so shocked himself, Tezuka would probably laugh, though it would certainly felt out of his character.

 

That Fuji is really something. The brown-haired soldier even managed to land a hit on him, something that no one else other than his teacher and father had done. Fuji even discovered about his wounded left arm, and also about archery being his main specialty. Of course, sword-play is something he exceled at too, but not as much as archery.

 

The other six was not bad either. True, they failed to win against him, but that was something not even his father could always do every time they spared. Each of them has their own special ability, which the army training sure didn’t cover up. They’re rough and unpolished, but they are promising.

 

As such, Tezuka decided to know more about his new soldiers. After all, if he’s going to trust them with his life, he has to make sure they were loyal to him, even to death. Hoping that the guard was that soldier by the name Oishi, since he looks like someone whose presence won’t agitate him, Tezuka got up from his seat and walked towards his door. But alas, his hope was not fulfilled.

 

When Tezuka open his room door, he found Fuji instead. Without any signs of being surprised or anything, Fuji look towards him and, with his usual smile, asked, “Ara? Tezuka? Do you need something?”

 

“…You’re on guard duty tonight?” asked Tezuka. Even though Tezuka sure he won’t mind Fuji’s company, he felt slightly disturbed because Fuji, who was supposed to be injured and resting, was guarding his room.

 

“You don’t have to worry, Tezuka,” said Fuji, seemingly able to read Tezuka’s line of thought. “I’ve slept through the night before, so it’s only right to give them some time to rest. And I’m perfectly capable of guarding you.”

 

“…Do you want to come inside?” asked Tezuka, successfully surprising Fuji before she regained her composure.

 

“Maa, if it’s what you want, I can’t deny it, right. You can behead me right away if I do that,” said Fuji jokingly.

 

“I won’t do that, of course,” responded Tezuka while Fuji slipped inside his room. “I want to know my subordinates better, though I can’t prepare tea or anything.”

 

“It’s okay, your highness,” said Fuji dismissively. “A royalty shouldn’t lower his or her head towards commoners.”

 

“Ah. …Are you always closing your eyes?”

 

Hearing this, Fuji couldn’t help but chuckled. “Of course not. There are times when I would open them, but it’s really seldom. When I’m serious, though, they will definitely be opened.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“So, what do you want to know?” asked Fuji after a few minutes of silence.

 

“…Why did you join the army?”

 

Hearing Tezuka’s question, Fuji couldn’t help but smile before answered, “Hmm…. I never thought that would be your first question. I have my own reasons, of course, but the first and foremost was that I wanted to be stronger. Protecting the royal family and my friends came second after that.”

 

“…And should your life become endangered because of your loved ones, won’t you regret your decision?”

 

“No,” said Fuji immediately. “They’re important to me, and I have no qualms if ever I have to sacrifice myself for their sake. Then again, it’s quite hard to earn my loyalty and trust completely. No offence, but not even the emperor and the empress had earned them from me.”

 

“None taken,” responded Tezuka. “And how exactly someone earn them?”

 

“It’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” said Fuji with a teasing smile.

 

Instead of feeling insulted, Tezuka smiled good naturally, something he hasn’t done for some times. Seeing his smile, Fuji couldn’t help but open both her eyes in wonder. Instantly, both was amazed and fall in wonder, one because of his smile, the other because of her eyes. And the two of them were in daze until a knock was heard from the door.

 

“Kunimitsu, are you awake?” said a new voice, successfully snapped Tezuka and Fuji back to earth with Fuji closing her eyes once again. “We need to talk.”

 

“…I think it’s your father.”

 

“Ah,” responded Tezuka while getting up from his seat, followed by Fuji, before they walked towards Tezuka’s room door.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

Tezuka Kuniharu, the emperor of Seishun Empire, was worried since morning. Even Empress Tezuka Ayana looked unfocused when she rode her horse that noon. But no one knew why, even their own son, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Even though he felt a little confused about his parents, his focus was soon distracted with his new soldiers and he decided to ignore it.

 

In truth, the empire leaders’ anxiety came from a single letter which they received the night before. After another attempt to murder their son, which was failed thanks to a new soldier by the name of Fuji Shuusuke as per Echizen Ryoma’s report, both of them decided to end the party and sent the new soldiers to their respective room.

 

As parents, of course they felt worried about their son. The perpetrator hasn’t been caught on to of that. But after some explanation from said son, they calmed down, and upon learning that the injured soldier had been tended by Akitaka-sensei, they too returned to their respective room after putting two guards in front of their son’s room.

 

However, shortly, they were given a letter by their advisor. Apparently, the letter was left on the balcony, and it was addressed to the emperor. Curious, they opened and read it; thus, resulting on their weird behavior the next day.

 

Inside the letter was the usual threat towards their son, but that’s not what shocked them. For in the end of the letter, they had found a writing which clearly said, ‘We know about the future empress you picked, and don’t think she’s free of danger(s).’

 

And that was why Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu, along with Empress Tezuka Ayana decided to visit their son in the middle of the night. Seeing no guards outside his room, both of them frowned before knocking on the door and called their son.

 

“Kunimitsu, are you awake? …We need to talk.”

 

They heard rustles from inside and soon, the door was opened by Tezuka Kunimitsu. However, what shocked them was the other person who stands behind their son.

 

“…Fuji-kun? What are you doing here?” asked the confused empress.

 

“Ah, good evening. I wa-“

 

“He’s the guard for the night, and I asked him to come inside to accompany me,” said Tezuka, saving Fuji from having to answer his parents’ question.

 

“A-alright, then. We just want to have a talk with Kunimitsu here,” said the empress again.

 

“Ah, I’ll be outside, then,” said Fuji as she made her way outside.

 

“No, there’s no need for that, Fuji-kun,” said the emperor, gaining bewildered looks from his wife and son and future, hopefully, daughter-in-law. “It’s best if you hear this too, since you’re not unrelated with this.”

 

At that, they all entered the prince’s room and sat around the round table. Silence ensued for a few moments before the emperor decided to break the ice.

 

“As you know, it’s not uncommon for the royal family anywhere to receive threat letters. And yesterday, we got one such letter after the attempted murder which Fuji-kun foiled. Nothing is different, except the last note in the letter.

 

“Kunimitsu, they know about your engagement and the identity of your future wife. And her life will be-no, is in danger.”

 

Fuji felt really glad for the minimum light in the night because it enabled the royal family to watch her horror-stricken face, though the empress gave her a look before continuing where her husband had left.

 

“And so, we have thought of a plan to evacuate you to Hyotei Empire. Unfortunately, their own crown prince, Keigo-kun, was also targeted by the same group and they received the same letter, only without the last note since Keigo-kun hadn’t been betrothed to anyone. In fact, the crown princes from Rikkaidai Empire, Seiichi-kun, and Shitenhouji Empire, Kuranosuke-kun, were also targeted last night.”

 

“Then, what do you want to do?” asked Tezuka, whilst Fuji wisely said nothing.

 

“…. I had been on contact with the other emperors, and they agreed that this particular group has to be ‘dismissed’, but we need bait to do that.”

 

“So we devised a plan to gather the crown princes from the four great empires in one place to lure them out,” explained them. “But to do that, we need your consent first. The other had no complains, as long as they can bring their own personal soldiers.”

 

“…Where will you gather them?”

 

“Here, in Seishun Empire.”

 

“…And my fiancée?”

 

“She will be evacuated until this whole fiasco ended with her whole family. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“…. Alright,” said Tezuka. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Thank you, son,” said Emperor Tezuka before he turned his attention to Fuji. “And this is where you will do your job. Fuji-kun, I want you to coordinate the other six top graduates and briefed them about the plan. During this whole thing, you are not allowed to tell other people about this. Your only instruction from me is take care of my son and the other princes. Let the old ones capture those rats.”

 

“I understand, your highness,” said Fuji with a serious expression. “I shall do my best to serve this empire.”

 

And at that moment, Tezuka was once again drawn in those mesmerizing blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~  
> ....
> 
> Okay, I don't have anything to say right now, though I do hope you enjoy the chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know that 'Prince of Tennis' isn't mine~

Chapter 6: The Princes’ Arrival

 

 

It’s been three days since the talk, and right now the palace of Seishun Empire is in a panic. There were no wars or attacks. Oh, no. It’s a much bigger problem than that, for today is the arrival of Hyotei Empire’s next emperor, Prince Atobe Keigo.

 

It was not a secret that the prince usually demands a very grand entrance for himself, whether it’s in his own empire or in others’. Actually, the other two princes, Prince Yukimura Seiichi and Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke, along with their escorts, will also arrive today. But everyone know Prince Atobe is always the most persistent when it comes to himself.

 

Thus, the maids and servants were busy to prepare for the arrival of the other princes. Almost no one knows why the princes would come so suddenly, but they have no right to question their emperor’s orders, and so they do it wholeheartedly.

 

In the field, unaffected by the commotion inside, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu and his advisor and batch of new soldiers were training. For each of them know why the princes come and they have to be prepared before anything bad happens. They can’t afford to be laid back because they all knew, it the back of their minds, that something bad will transpire.

 

“You’re too slow, Fuji!” And right now, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu is sparring in sword-play against one Fuji Shuusuke.

 

“You’re one to talk, Tezuka,” replied Fuji.

 

“Nya. Aren’t both of them too good on this?” asked Kikumaru. “And they seemed to be enjoying their spar, on top of that.”

 

“Ah. It’s hard to believe Fuji only started training three months ago. He fares well,” responded Inui who was busy scribbling his new-found data in his notebook.

 

“He’s not called as a genius in our village for nothing,” said Oishi. “On the other hand….”

 

“Oi, watch where you swing your sword, mamushi!”

 

“Fsshuuu… What did you say?”

 

“Do you want a fight?”

 

“What do you think we’re doing right now, baka?”

 

“Eh, their training seems… lacking,” said Oishi while he watched the sparring between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

 

“Idiot mamushi!”

 

“Fsshuuu….”

 

“Ahaha….”

 

Seeing the usual banter between the two, they all sweat-dropped and decided to ignore them.

 

“Ah, Fujiko!” At Kikumaru’s exclamation, all of them looked towards the other side of the field where Tezuka and Fuji were sparring just moment ago. Instead, they saw an open-eyed Fuji pointing the end of his sword towards a red-haired throat. He was standing between Tezuka and three new people.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” asked Fuji threateningly whilst the other put his hand in the air.

 

“E-eh, I’m not anyone suspicious.”

 

“Hey! What are you doing to him, you jerk?” shout another one.

 

“Lower your sword, Fuji,” said Tezuka with a hand on Fuji’s shoulder, which she did slowly. “He’s not an enemy.”

 

“What are you doing here, Marui?” asked an annoyed Inui. “With Akutagawa Jirou and Oshitari Kenya, too. Aren’t you supposed to be accompanying your respective princes?”

 

“Ah, Inui, long time no see. And good morning, Prince Tezuka,” said Oshitari Kenya. “Prince Shiraishi, Prince Atobe, and Prince Yukimura have met midway, and they sent the three of us to tell their arrival first.”

 

“Ahahaha, we’ve met with the emperor and empress, and was one our way back when we saw you and decided to say hi,” continued Marui Bunta before blowing and popping his gum.

 

“Then we’re sorry for our soldier’s act earlier,” said Inui.

 

“Nah, don’t sweat it. Are these Prince Tezuka’s newest soldiers?”

 

“Ah,” confirmed Tezuka while jerking his chin towards his silent soldiers, instructing them to introduce themselves.

 

“…I’m Fuji Shuusuke. Sorry about earlier,” said Fuji, since none of his other comrades seemed to understand their prince’s instruction.

 

“Nah, it’s good that you’re so loyal to your master. We’re suspicious, after all.”

 

“Alright. Ah, these are my fellow soldiers. From left to right: Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Echizen Ryoma, Kawamura Takashi, and those two in the back are Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru,” said Fuji again. “And of course, you already know Inui and Tezuka.”

 

Hearing their names, the three new comers eyed the new soldiers with praising eyes, until Marui realized Fuji’s earlier introduction.

 

“Fuji, right?” started Marui slowly. “Did you just call Prince Tezuka as ‘Tezuka’?”

 

“Ah, that’s right. He didn’t mind, right, Tezuka?”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Hahaha…. I’ve never thought there would be someone brave enough to call Prince Tezuka without any formality besides his family. Even Inui only call him that because Prince Tezuka ordered it,” said Marui. “Maa, I myself call my prince by ‘Mura’, so there’s nothing to worry about, Fuji. Or can I call you Shuusuke?”

 

“Fuji is fine, Marui-kun,” said Fuji who seemed to be buddies with Marui already, completely missing Tezuka’s clenched fists which was only noticed by Inui.

 

“Then, let’s meet another time. We have to report to our princes. Excuse us, Prince Tezuka. Let’s go,” said Oshitari, leaving Prince Tezuka and his soldiers to their own devices.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Leader! The four princes are assembling in Seishun Empire.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What should we do now? Do you think they know our plan?”

 

“Well, whatever they planned, nothing can stop us. Let them face their worst nightmare. Khukukukuku….”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Now, remember all of you,” said Tezuka whilst his soldiers change their attire to that fit of formal parties. “I don’t want any silly fighting there, and anyone who embarrasses this country will be assigned to laps.”

 

“And I’m sure I don’t need to remind you,” Inui continued, “this welcoming party will be followed by a ball this evening. There will be distractions, but you have to protect the princes, especially Prince Tezuka.”

 

“Then, why aren’t Fuji-senpai changing like us?” asked Echizen.

 

“That’s because…”

 

“Because Mother wanted to talk to him and thus, he will only attend the evening ball,” answered Tezuka. Spontaneously, all eyes were directed to where Fuji stood by the window.

 

“Hm? Don’t look at me,” said Fuji. “I don’t know why Empress Tezuka requested my presence.”

 

“Hahh…. How did you even know Father and Mother?”

 

Hearing Tezuka’s question, Fuji smiled and was about to answer when someone knocked the door.

 

“Yes?” asked Inui who opened the door, only to see the empress’ lady-in-waiting in front of the room.

 

“I’m here on the empress request to fetch one Fuji Shuusuke,” said the young woman. “Is he here?”

 

By now, all of them had finished changing and stand behind Prince Tezuka whilst Fuji walked towards the door.

 

“And that’s my call,” said Fuji. “Sorry, Tezuka, I’ll answer your question another time. Now, if you would excuse me.”

 

“Hn,” hummed Tezuka.

 

With the departure of Fuji, Tezuka inspected his soldiers once again before walking towards the main hall with his companions in tow. He’s the one who should welcome the other princes, because his parents would only show themselves to the royal guests at the evening ball. It may be strange, but that was one of Seishun Empire tradition, and everyone respected it.

 

As such, Prince Tezuka is now standing before his subjects and preparing himself for the trumpet sound which announced the princes’ arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> We've arrived at chapter sixth, everyone~  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~
> 
> Ahahaha....
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, I'll stop here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Chapter 7: The Chimera

 

 

“Be awed by my prowess!”

 

That phrase was the first sentence they heard after the trumpet sounded and the door opened. The person who exclaimed was, of course, Prince Atobe Keigo from Hyotei Empire. Confidently, he entered the main hall of Seishun Empire’s palace with Prince Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai Empire and Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke from Shitenhouji Empire. Behind them, their respective personal soldier walked in tow.

 

Being the host, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seishun Empire walked up to his fellow princes before saying his greetings.

 

“I, crown prince of Seishun Empire, welcome all of you in our castle. I hope you can enjoy your stay here,” said Tezuka whilst eyeing the three other princes.

 

“Thank you for the grand welcoming, Prince Tezuka,” said Prince Yukimura formally.

 

“We’ll be sure to make this visit unforgettable,” continued Prince Shiraishi.

 

“Ahn. No one underestimate us and survives,” said Prince Atobe.

 

As such, many were confused by the exchange of words between the princes of the four great empires. Seeing those princes shaking hands, no one could successfully guess the meaning of this particular gathering and those who knew decided to keep silence.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Put this on, Fuji-kun,” said Empress Tezuka Ayana to her (hopefully) future daughter-in-law.

 

Seeing the dress which was shoved her way, Fuji couldn’t help but blinked a few times before she opened her eyes gave a confused stare to the empress.

 

“But, Empress Tezuka, this is a dress.”

 

“Of course I know that.”

 

“Then, with all due respect, why did you give me this? Aren’t I supposed to keep my disguise as a male unknown?”

 

“Yes, and that’s where this problem become a problem,” said Empress Tezuka before she sighed and sat on her bed.

 

Currently, the two are in the main bedroom for the emperor and the empress. Fuji was sure she’s not even allowed to come in there, but the empress brushed off her concern.

 

“The group that targeted the princes’ lives is on the move,” continued the empress. “It’s not a new thing. The one that concern us is the last note.”

 

“And? That doesn’t explain the dress.”

 

“We decided to fool them by setting our first trap tonight.” Here, the empress stopped before she sighed and looked at Fuji straight in her eyes. “Fuji Shuusuke will disguise as Kunimitsu’s fiancée to lure the first batch of traitors on stage. We have reasons to believe that they are well-coordinated. But because Fuji Shuusuke is not Fuji Shuusuka and the real one was already ‘evacuated’, you can fight them as much as you want.

 

“Of course, your first and foremost duty is to protect Kunimitsu, but I want you to be careful as well. Act your part and we will finish our end. I’ll tell Kunimitsu before the party so you don’t need to worry about your disguise as a male.”

 

Fuji knew that it was not a suggestion, but an order. Reluctantly, she gave up and said, “Okay, it seems to be fun and I don’t want to be left in the dark about this. …But do I have to wear that dress?”

 

“Of course,” said the empress with a delighted face. “I will also groom you personally myself, so don’t worry. Now go change and surprise them.”

 

Eyeing the empress once more, Fuji slowly nodded and went towards the changing chamber to try her new dress. If the empress has something in her mind, not even her husband can do anything about that. If things have turned out this way, she might as well enjoy the play.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

_‘What was Mother thinking?’_ thought one Tezuka Kunimitsu as he walked towards his parents’ chamber.

 

It was currently late noon and the ball will begin in approximately half an hour. He was making final preparations for himself, Inui, and his new personal soldiers except Fuji, when his mother called him. Speaking of Fuji, he hasn’t seen the brown-haired since before the welcoming ceremony. Guess he will have to ask his mother about it.

 

Knocking lightly on the master bedroom door, he waited for a few moments before the door was opened. Thinking he was going to meet his mother or father, Tezuka was completely taken aback when a young woman whom he didn’t recognize opened it instead.

 

She was wearing a light blue long dress with long sleeves. Her hair was brown and long, with a small bandanna on top of her head. Even though the dress was simple and her make-up was light, Tezuka couldn’t help but widen his eyes and stare at her. She was truly beautiful.

 

True, Tezuka never seemed to give any reactions when girls flocked around him, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate someone’s beauty. After blinking a few times, Tezuka came back to his senses and push his glasses up. But before he can ask her, she has opened the door wider.

 

“Come in, please. Empress Tezuka is currently applying her make up inside,” said the mysterious young woman who seemed to resemble Fuji somehow.

 

Nodding, the prince stepped inside before coming close to her mother. Noticing her son’s arrival, the empress turned around and said, “Kunimitsu, you’ve come. Fuji-kun, please close the door and come join us here.”

 

“…Fuji?” asked a confused Tezuka.

 

“Good afternoon, Tezuka,” said the mysterious girl. “You didn’t recognize me, right?”

 

“Fuji? Is that you?” At Fuji’s nod, Tezuka looked at his mother, demanding answer.

 

“Hahaha… Bet you were surprised, right, son?” said Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu who appeared from the library room attached.

 

“It’s a plan to trick that group into showing themselves,” said Fuji, since the emperor and empress seemed too amused by their son reaction to answer his question.

 

“Oh, Fuji-kun. Don’t spoil the fun,” chided the empress lightly. “You see, Kunimitsu, we have a plan like what Fuji stated earlier.”

 

“And we need your cooperation,” continued the emperor before they fill in their son about what will most likely happen that night.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Nya! Fujiko! I never thought you can be so beautiful in a dress,” exclaimed Kikumaru.

 

Currently, they were enjoying the ball and the group from Seishun Empire was surrounding their prince and the in-disguise Fuji. After the opening ceremony where all the princes are formally welcomed and Fuji was introduced as Tezuka’s fiancée, the two were immediately questioned by Inui, with Tezuka’s new soldiers in tow.

 

Of course, there were uproar and questions about Fuji’s identity, since the emperor and empress only introduced her as Tezuka’s fiancée. The other princes also eyed them warily, but said nothing. They opted to stay silent but they swore to find more about it later on.

 

“Hmm…. The empress surely knows her stuff well. It certainly is a good data,” said Inui after the two have finished telling them the overall plan for tonight. “I wonder if there’s anyone who won’t be fooled by your appearance, Fuji.”

 

“Ahahaha…. I wonder about that, too,” responded Fuji. “Even Tezuka was speechless when he first saw me.”

 

“Ah, there they are!” exclaimed a very energetic-looking Marui while pointing his finger towards them.

 

Behind him, they can see a group of seven other young men. All of them wore formal attires with one similarity: the oval-shaped symbol with an ‘R’ in the middle, sewn to the back of their capes. The symbol signifies that those young men came from Rikkaidai Empire. And in the middle of them, walked Prince Yukimura Seiichi, crown prince and future emperor of Rikkaidai Empire.

 

“Good evening, Tezuka,” greeted Yukimura friendly. “Your parents are doing their best for this occasion, as usual.”

 

“Ah,” responded Tezuka. The others wisely move to the side to let their princes greet each other without saying anything, with the exception of Fuji who kept close to Tezuka as to not arouse any suspicion.

 

“Tezuka! Yukimura! There you are,” said a new voice which belongs to the crown prince of Shitenhouji, Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Behind him, walked eight others with a symbol of two diamonds with the Kanji character representing Shitenhouji on their left chest.

 

“Huh, it’s seems like we’ve all gathered here. But no one can outshine me,” said the bragging crown prince of Hyoutei Empire, Prince Atobe Keigo. He led his own personal soldiers, bearing the symbol of Hyoutei Empire, to where the others were standing.

 

“Ahahaha,” laughed Yukimura heartily. “You all seem to be in a great condition, nee.”

 

“If you can call this situation as ‘great’,” said Shiraishi good-naturally.

 

“Ah,” agreed Tezuka.

 

But even then, they know that something would happen when the four princes have gathered. With appraising eyes, they all looked at the other party, all the while keeping their guard up and engaging themselves in small talks.

 

“By the way, Tezuka, you never tell us you have a fiancée,” teased Yukimura.

 

“And do we have the privilege to know your name, My Lady?” asked Atobe while taking Fuji’s right hand and kiss her knuckles.

 

Oblivious to the slight jealous look Tezuka has, which no one know, and ignoring the tightening hand around her waist, Fuji laughed and was about to answer when the hall suddenly went dark.

 

Frightened, many shrieked and chaos ensued. But before any of them could react, one of the windows shattered open and out of the debris, came out a man wearing a lion mask with tens of men behind him, all of them wield swords.

 

And the man, who seemed to be the leader, smirked and said, “Say good evening to your worst nightmare, because we are The Chimera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> First, I'm very sorry that I forgot to update last Friday. My school has started and you probably know the rest....
> 
> Anyway, here's the seventh chapter, I hope you enjoy it~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine

Chapter 8: On the Run

 

 

Quickly snapping out of their stupor, the personal soldiers of each prince circled their masters to guard them from the group. And even though they know not of the other party’s ability, they choose to trust them in this dire situation. They drew their swords, ready to strike upon order.

 

The princes also drew their sword, while Fuji who was standing behind Tezuka, faking quiver, has also slipped some knives into her hand; for times like this, she was truly grateful of the long sleeves of this dress. And while the guests were being ushered to safety by Seishun soldiers, the princes and their soldiers were face-to-face with the leader and his men. It was clear who they wanted.

 

From inside the circle, Tezuka stepped a little bit to the front and asked, “What do you want, exactly?”

 

“Oh, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu, we, The Lion of Chimera, just want your head; the four of you to be exact.”

 

“And why is that?” asked Atobe coolly, not seeming threatened by the terrorists’ presence at all.

 

“Well, let’s just say our Lady wants to add your heads to her collection,” said the man, still smirking. “No one wants to upset the Lady, now.”

 

“And who is your Lady?” asked Yukimura.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to know,” answered the man. “But maybe we can arrange a meeting between the four of you and my Lady; with a price, of course.”

 

And as fast as wind, Fuji felt herself tugged from her waist. Feeling the lost, Tezuka spun only to found Fuji in the clutches of a man wearing black with a chimera on his glove; Tezuka’s fist balled tightly unconsciously.

 

“Now, dear princes, don’t make any reckless moves if you want to get Prince Tezuka’s fiancée back,” threatened the man. “This also includes your soldiers.”

 

Seeing the knife so close to Fuji’s neck, they all reluctantly put their weapons, with the exception of Fuji, of course. But they still caught the subtle glance from Fuji, with indicates that she could strike anytime but wanted them to dig more information first. Even though the soldiers from the other empires don’t know their plan, they still understand that something is amiss about the girl.

 

“And what do you want us to do, now that you have a hostage?” asked Shiraishi.

 

From the corner of their eyes, they can see the royal army inched closer, but Tezuka stopped them.

 

“Stop it, all of you!” exclaimed Tezuka.

 

“Hahaha…. Good decision, Prince Tezuka. You wouldn’t want your precious fiancée to get hurt, right?” said the leader again, this time taking Fuji from his man and held her himself. “And our demand is not hard to fulfill. For now, why don’t we enjoy some fireworks?”

 

And right after he said that, an explosion could be heard from one of the barn, followed by a series of panicked shouts from the workers.

 

“Ah, it’s already starting,” said the man, gaining their attention again. “Now, you can choose. Either you surrender yourselves to let us take your heads and saved this girl, or you follow us to our den to meet our Lady with this girl.”

 

“You think we’re fools, aren’t you?” asked Shiraishi.

 

“And that we have nothing else to do,” said Yukimura.

 

“Ahn… You sure are a bunch of silly fools,” taunted Atobe.

 

“And we choose option C,” finished Tezuka.

 

In a second, the leader made a strangled noise and the voice of a falling knife could be heard. Fuji, with signal from Tezuka, quickly slashed the perpetrator’s thigh and kicked him on the abdomen. Seeing the leader has fall, all soldiers engaged themselves on battle again the intruders.

 

Even the princes drew their swords and started attacking. Fuji, not one to be left in a battle, swiftly slashed some men with her small knife. Well, she couldn’t bring any sword with her person when she uses dress, right.

 

Seeing his plan has been ruined, the leader commanded his troops to fall back and leave the castle. But before he disappeared, with his blooding leg, he said, “Remember us, for we will never sleep before our goal has been reached!”

 

A few soldiers ran after them, but quickly lost sight of them in the woods. Dejectedly, the came back to Seishun Empire’s palace and reported it to the royal family.

 

And with that, the night of chaos has calmed down. For now, though.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Wow, Fuji, I never thought you were a boy,” said one Niou Masaharu.

 

It was the day after the invasion. They’ve all been told about the ‘fake’ fiancée who was actually Fuji, and right now the royal soldiers from the four princes were gathered together in Tezuka’s training field to train for the next ambush, because they now it was not over yet. The princes are there too, together with Inui, to discuss about The Chimera.

 

“Right? I almost didn’t believe it myself, even though I’ve seen him before,” said Marui.

 

Yesterday’s event was enough as a lesson and, while the injured were not many, was still a good remembrance of how weak they were. If the empress hadn’t proposed the idea, their princes may be dead by now.

 

“Ahahaha…. I don’t know if I should take it as praise or an insult, though,” responded Fuji.

 

After some short introductions, they were now practicing together. Well, some were really training, some were arguing, and some were chatting. The princes haven’t reprimanded them since they also thought that bonding time was essential if they were to work together.

 

“Even Prince Atobe almost flirted with you,” said one Mukahi Gakuto.

 

The guests from Hyotei Empire were Akutagawa Jirou, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryo, Kabaji Munehiro, Ootori Choutarou,and Hiyoshi Wakaba. They were led by their crown prince, Prince Atobe Keigo, who’s depicted as a ‘talented and hardworking handsome young man’.

 

“Oi, are you sure it’s okay to speak like that about your prince?” asked Niou.

 

From the Rikkaidai Empire, there were Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui BUnta, Jackal Kuwahara, and Kirihara Akaya. They were famous for being the strongest army, with their crown prince, Prince Yukimura Seiichi known as ‘The Child of God’.

 

“Hey, the princes are calling us,” informed one Ishida Gin, stopping the others from their activity.

 

And from Shitenhouji Empire, there were Koishikawa Kenjirou, Oshitari Kenya, Ishida Gin, Chitose Senri, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji, Zaizen Hikaru, and Tooyama Kintarou. Their crown prince, Prince Shiraishi Kuranosuke, was called as ‘The Holly Bible’.

 

“Alright, gather around, all of you!” ordered Tezuka. Quickly, they all stood in front of the princes in lines according to their empires.

 

“As you all know, yesterday’s event was the start of something we can’t predict,” started Tezuka. “And we have decided to group you into two. The first group will consist of ten members and they will search the Chimera’s lair with a few others from Seishun royal army. While the others will stay in the palace and train with us, the princes, to prepare for the next ambush.”

 

“First, we have to decide who’s going outside. I know this is a risky task, but I expect the chosen ones to stick to their task. We have ruled out Tezuka’s personal soldiers because they’re novices and we want them to hold the fort,” said Shiraishi before nodding towards Inui.

 

“Alright, now I’ll announce the names that will go outside and scout. From Hyotei Empire: Shishido Ryo, Ootori Choutarou, and Hiyoshi Wakaba. From Rikkaidai Empire: Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, and Jackal Kuwahara. From Shitenhouji Empire: Koishikawa Kenjirou, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji, and Zaizen Hikaru,” read Inui.

 

“The rest of us will train in this palace,” said Yukimura. But for now, let’s have lunch together before we briefed you about what were there to know about Chimera.”

 

“Ahn. Never let them underestimate us,” said Atobe.

 

“Hai!”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“The Chimera is a creature from Greek mythology. It was said that she had the head and body of a lion, a goat’s head rising from her back, and the head of a serpent as the tip of her tail. She was depicted as a fearsome monster that can see in more than one direction at once,” explained Inui.

 

All of them were in the library. ‘All of them’ meant the four princes and their personal soldiers, the empress of Seishun Empire, and the commanders as well as captains from the empire. After lunch, they all have gathered there to discuss more about the Chimera.

 

“We suspected that there’s a woman behind this, as the man yesterday called someone ‘My Lady’, and that this particular organization was divided into three troops: the lion who’s affiliated with fire, the goat, and the poisonous snake. According to the masks, yesterday’s attack was done by the lion part.

 

“The scout team is to find their hideout and look for any clues about the top leader, as well as their troops’ information, whether small or big, while the soldiers in the palace will be trained to prepare for the next ambush. We trust Koishikawa Kenjirou to lead the scouting team. Bring back as much information as you can with less damage towards our side, and don’t let them know our plan.

 

“This is our A and B plan, so make sure it’s working and I won’t expect failure. We won’t let them kill our princes. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Alright, if there’s no question, prepare yourself. The scouting group will be gone by sunrise, and the others will start training at dawn. Now, move out!”

 

And so, the plan was set in motion. However, not one of them knows the weak point of Chimera for the goat is on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> Here's the eight chapter, I hope you enjoy it~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine~

Chapter 9: No Matter What

 

 

“Is Emperor Tezuka ill?” asked Fuji suddenly.

 

It was a week after the attack, and the personal soldiers left in the palace were taking a break after a harsh day of training. The princes were there too, minus Tezuka who seemed to spend less and less time with the soldiers.

 

They haven’t got any messages from the scouting team, and were anticipating an ambush at any time. Right now, though, Fuji was having tea with the three princes and Inui. No one knew how she has gotten herself in this situation, but she wouldn’t miss the chance to ask something that’s been bothering her for a while.

 

The princes and Inui froze midway from drinking their tea, and looked at one another before Yukimura decided to ask more.

 

“Why did you ask that, Fuji-kun?”

 

“So it’s right after all,” said Fuji, earning curious and guarded looks from her companions. “I started to notice it when we were discussing about the Chimera; Empress Tezuka was there, but not the emperor. And Tezuka has been away for some reason, whereas the three of you, no offence, are training with us.”

 

“Yeah, that’s been bothering me for a while too, actually. Though I didn’t reach the same conclusion as Fuji here,” said a new voice from behind Fuji.

 

When she looked up, she saw Marui chewing his bubble gum as usual, though his expression was serious for once. The self-proclaimed genius soldier from Rikkaidai Empire was looking at the princes and Inui with calculating eyes.

 

Seeing that the princes and Inui were reluctant to break the news, Fuji sighed before standing up from her seat.

 

“Alright, if you’re not going to share, we better start training again, right, Marui-kun? Thank you for the tea.”

 

“…Why do you pay attention to such details?” asked Atobe suddenly, halting Fuji and Marui from their steps.

 

“….I just don’t want to be a mere pawn in the game,” answered Fuji briefly, before turning again and dragging Marui to the training ground.

 

“He’s too perceptive for his own good,” commented Shiraishi after the two left.

 

“Marui may be known as a genius, but Fuji can be the true genius,” said Yukimura.

 

“Hmm… Inui said sh-he was called a genius in their home town,” supplied Inui. “But I never thought he can see that far.”

 

“Ahn. And he’s strong-willed too,” said Atobe with a smirk, successfully making the other three prayed for Fuji’s safety.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Alright, that’s all for today’s training! Now eat your dinner gratefully and go to bed immediately, because tomorrow’s training will be harder! Dismiss!”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

With that, the day was deemed as over and all soldiers in Seishun Palace hurriedly left the assembly hall. Well, all except the personal soldiers of each prince, that was. They waited until the others have exited the hall before conversing between themselves.

 

“So… Where was Prince Tezuka?” started Niou Masaharu.

 

“…We don’t know ourselves,” said Oishi uncertain.

 

“He can guard himself well enough, so I don’t think there’s a need to fuss over him,” said Yukimura. “Anyway, you guys have to rest too.”

 

“Our lives are in your hands, after all,” said Shiraishi.

 

“Mou, don’t say that, Prince Shiraishi,” said Ishida Gin.

 

“Hahahaha….” laughed everyone there, since they know it was just a joke, albeit a little cruel one.

 

“Jaa, minna, let’s go. Our prince has ordered us to, and it’s only right to obey him, right?” said Marui whilst walking towards the exit following Yukimura, followed by his fellow soldiers from Rikkaidai.

 

Soon, the personal soldiers of the princes from the three other empires also follow suit, the last being Fuji. After she closed the door, with the rest from Seishun waiting for him, Atobe suddenly appears from the side corridor.

 

“Fuji,” called Atobe, causing them all to look at his direction. “Can we talk? Alone.”

 

“A-ah, then, we’ll go first, Fujiko,” said Kikumaru.

 

“Please excuse us, Prince Atobe,” said Oishi before he walked away with the rest, but not before giving a brief glance towards Fuji.

 

After the soldiers from Seishun gone, with Echizen being the last and giving them a rather long stare before following his seniors, Atobe finally moved from the wall he was leaning at and faced Fuji directly.

 

“…Follow me,” demanded Atobe before walking towards what Fuji knew as the guests balcony.

 

Without no other choice, and not wanting to lose her head yet, Fuji followed closely behind Atobe. Still, she was mystified as of what Atobe wanted to talk to her about, even going as far as taking her somewhere else.

 

Shortly, the arrived at the balcony and Atobe looked downwards towards the city nearest to the palace, whilst Fuji kept to herself and stood behind the prince. No one said anything for a few minutes, but the silence was not suffocating.

 

After a few minutes, Atobe decided to start the conversation, seeing as Fuji wouldn’t talk and content on just watching the scenery.

 

“…Fuji, I know that you’re actually a girl,” said Atobe before turning to see Fuji’s face.

 

Startled, Fuji unconsciously opened her eyes and stared at Atobe, before she asked, “With all due respect, Prince Atobe, do you realize what you just said?”

 

“Ahn. Who do you think you’re talking to?” said Atobe, enjoying the shocked face of Fuji. “You may be able to fool the others, and I’m sure Yukimura see you as someone with the same fate as him, that is being a feminine-looking boy. But I know better than that. Don’t forget that I have my unique insight ability.”

 

“Atobe Kingdom, huh,” mumbled Fuji before regaining her cool and mentally chastising herself for acting too transparent, even though she knew it can be the death of her. “…Then, what do you want from me?”

 

“What do I want from you, you mean to keep my mouth shut?” asked Atobe, looking amused. “Hmm… I’m hurt you think so lowly of me. No, don’t apologize.”

 

“Then I won’t.”

 

“Well, back to me, I won’t tell anyone without your consent. I respect others’ privacy.”

 

“….My fellow soldiers and Inui know, also Emperor and Empress Tezuka. But thanks anyway.”

 

“Humph. It’s too early to thank me, don’t you think?” said Atobe with his infamous smirk. “So, Tezuka doesn’t know?”

 

“Not at this moment,” replied Fuji, deciding that lying was of no use against Atobe.

 

“Hmm….,” hummed Atobe before changing the topic. “Anyway, you looked so stunning in that dress, you know.”

 

“Huh?” said Fuji who blushed unnoticeably.

 

“And why don’t you just call me ‘Atobe’ like you call your prince as ‘Tezuka’? It’ll be easier for you and for me,” said Atobe.

 

“But I couldn’t possibly-“

 

“You can call Tezuka without his honorifics, at least call me like that too,” said Atobe back before walking inside.

 

However, Atobe stopped before he passed Fuji and said, “Beside, I want to be closer to you.”

 

And just like that, the ‘talk’ between Atobe and Fuji ended, leaving a dumb-founded Fuji and a very satisfied Atobe.

 

Oh, the game has just begun.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“My Lady.”

 

“How dare you show your face again after that failure? You know the consequences, don’t you?”

 

“Of course. The Lion will always obey your every command.”

 

“Good. At least you know better than to defy me.”

 

“My Lady, if I may know, how is the Goat?”

 

“Hmph… It’s not your concern. Those who betrayed me knew better than to get in my way. For the time being, The Lion should just hold the fort; I don’t want any leakage in my place. Snake!”

 

“Yesss, My Lady.”

 

“Direct another ambush to Seishun Palace, and this time, make sure I get the heads or at least a permanent and worthy hostage. Is that understood?”

 

“Of courssse, My Lady.”

 

“Those fools will never know the truth. Khukukukuku….”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Ryoga-sama, what do you plan to do? We’ve practically betray the Chimera!”

 

“Relax a little, Ann-chan. The Goat will never perish. I just can’t stand that woman any longer. Hahh…. Where did that beautiful and kind woman gone to? I just can’t recognize her anymore.”

 

“And what do we do now?”

 

“We shall seek her sister, for no one can defeat her and rule us other than a family. It may be painful, but mark my word; we will find her no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> Alright, here's the ninth chapter. However I can't make any promises for the next chapter since my inspiration has died down and I have school....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Chapter 10: Restless Sleep

 

“So, is Emperor Tezuka really ill?” asked Fuji again, but this time towards her prince instead.

 

It’s been two days since Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu entered the field and trained with them again. Sure, his face was sterner than before, if that even possible, but no one seemed to notice it or simply didn’t care; he still fight greatly and managed to knocked most soldiers unconscious.

 

It was lunch time, and they all eat together in the barrack’s dining hall. ‘All’ including the princes since they decided to do that and the soldiers were not bothered by their presence. Tezuka was sitting with his personal soldiers and Inui, specifically beside Fuji. Hearing Fuji’s question, the others on the table quitted down though the hall still filled with chatters.

 

“…You know it’s rude to say that about your Emperor,” said Tezuka.

 

“Ah, sorry,” said Fuji, backing out from the conversation but still looking towards Tezuka

 

And when Tezuka finally looked towards Fuji with a seemingly blank face; she knew the answer. The fear and uncertainty was there, present in his eyes, and it confirmed Fuji’s suspicion.

 

Deciding to left the table, since she has finished her meal before the other, Fuji squeezed Tezuka’s shoulder lightly and got up, leaving the table in a rather tense atmosphere.

 

“….Inui,” called Tezuka after a few minutes. “Gather Yukimura, Atobe, and Shiraishi in my private library after dinner, along with their personal soldiers and mine. I have something to say. Don’t look for me until then.”

 

“Ah,” answered Inui, whilst Tezuka stood up and left the dining hall to do God knows what.

 

“…It seems like the situation is getting uglier,” commented Kikumaru.

 

“Hmph. Mada mada dane.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Thank you for coming here,” said Tezuka.

 

He was in his private library with Yukimura, Atobe, and Shiraishi plus their personal companions, minus the one who went to scout. The princes were seated in their respective chairs circling a table, while the others have made themselves comfortable without insulting the royalties.

 

“As you know, I have gone from the training field for a week. And the reason is confidential, though I have decided to share with you,” said Tezuka before inhaling deeply and continuing. “My father, Emperor Tezuka Kuniharu, has fallen ill because of poisoning.”

 

At this revelation, the room erupted into a series of different reactions; some stood up, some feigned ignorance, some raised questioning eyebrows at the soon-to-be emperor of Seishun. But they all agreed on one thing: they all looked towards Tezuka and kept the silence in the room.

 

“…And honestly, I don’t think Father will be able to keep ruling over Seishun because not even our greatest healer know the cure. As such, Mother has told me to run the empire in his stead,” continued Tezuka before stopping and looked towards everyone in the room with his serious and stern eyes. “And I would like to request your help in helping me, especially my friends.”

 

Before anyone could say anything, Tezuka spoke again, “I know not all of you know me or even fond of me, but I will not regret my decision to tell you. It was inevitable.”

 

And with that last words, Tezuka got up and left the room with an ‘Excuse me’. After a few moments, those who were left in the room started to discuss it among themselves. The three princes were also stunned after receiving the news, but they know they have to keep calm and think rationally.

 

“Alright, everyone,” said Yukimura. “Today’s revelation is not to be publicly known until Seishun royal family decided to enlighten the others. For now, go get some rest and push this problem to the back of your minds, but don’t forget it. Dismiss.”

 

Hearing the prince’s command, the soldiers got back to their own rooms one by one, the last being Tezuka’s personal soldiers and Inui. Inside the room, the three princes looked towards each other and nodded their head before going to their room too. And while they know nothing could be done, their minds refused to tune down.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

_‘Father….’_

 

Tezuka Kunimitsu, prince of Seishun Empire, was secretly mulling over his father’s illness. It was early morning, and he was sure not even the maids have woken up. It’s not like he woke up early; in fact, he hadn’t slept all night, thinking about his and his people’s future.

 

He’s currently shooting arrows to practice targets in the training fields to relieve his stress, though no arrows have hit the target at all. Last night, he had told those he trusts enough about the condition, though not in details. His father has been shot with a poisoned arrow during the ruckus more than a week ago. However, his condition was decreasing and he showed no signs of being better. It really brought back memory of how Fuji first saved his life.

 

And speaking of Fuji, that soldier was really perceptive about his surroundings. Fuji’s question earlier yesterday was the last push Tezuka needed to spill out the beans. He was careful on who to tell and how much the knowledge was. Still, he was frustrated. On what, he didn’t know exactly. Another missed arrow was launched.

 

And this scene was what welcomed Fuji when she stepped inside the shooting field. She has always been blessed, or cursed, by a very sharp hearing and easy-to-be-awaken personality. As such, she was awoken that early morning by the voice of arrows being shot. Deciding to check on it, Fuji silently crept out of her bed and room, as to not wake up Oishi and Kikumaru who were sharing room with her, and went to the field.

 

“…Tezuka,” called Fuji, successfully startling Tezuka.

 

“…Fuji.”

 

Fuji was tempted to scold Tezuka again, but when Fuji saw Tezuka there, seemingly frustrated all by himself and at a loss of what to do but has no one to count for, Fuji couldn’t help but wanting to be with him. Fuji might be lying to herself if she said that Tezuka isn’t attractive. And yes, she has fallen for him just a little after seeing his smile. However, seeing Tezuka shooting missed arrows with a heavy burden clearly resounding in his aura, Fuji decided to do something she might regret later.

 

“…I had an older sister and a younger brother at home, besides my parents,” started Fuji. “But around six months ago, my sister vanished without a trace, leaving nothing for us. We were quite close, and I grieved over her, thinking she was gone forever.

 

“But then I realize that dead was something inevitable and every living being has to walk through it. It may be hard to accept, especially by the loved ones, but that is the truth. And because of that, I almost committed suicide, though my brother stopped me before it’s too late. Hmph…. I was so silly when I think about it now, but then, it felt as if it was the right thing to do.”

 

“…Fuji… Enough,” said Tezuka in a low voice with his back to Fuji.

 

“…Ne, Tezuka, do you believe in karma and reincarnation? That everyone will be punished and gifted according to their deeds in the living world; that the soul of every person will come back again, though in different forms?”

 

“Don’t you talk like someone is going to die; like my father is going to die!” exclaimed Tezuka with an unusual rage and ragged breaths.

 

“….We both know better than that, Tezuka,” said Fuji calmly, trying to be unbothered by Tezuka’s sudden outraged. “Never turn your back from the truth, my Prince, even if not all truth is pretty.”

 

“…Get out, before I kick you out personally.”

 

“…A prince should never show their weakness, especially under his subordinate. Good day, Prince Tezuka,” said Fuji before she left the shooting range and Tezuka alone.

 

And after Fuji left, Tezuka punched the pillar beside him before sinking to his knee and quietly sobbed to himself. Never had he felt so exhausted and confused in his entire life.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Fujiko, what happened between you and Prince Tezuka?” asked Kikumaru that evening.

 

They have just finished that day’s training and dinner, so they were currently talking inside their shared room. Of course, no one other than Fuji, Kikumaru, and Oishi were inside, so Kikumaru decided it was the right place and time to confront his friend about the problem that has been in his head all day long.

 

That day, Tezuka was present at the field and even gave them some training. But it was clear to the others that Tezuka avoided Fuji and Fuji seemed to be indifferent about Tezuka.

 

“Hmm? What do you mean? Prince Tezuka and I are not in bad terms or anything,” said Fuji who was all ready to go to bed.

 

“Then why do you refer to him as ‘Prince Tezuka’ as of today?”

 

“Isn’t that how we supposed to call him?” asked Fuji back, feigning ignorance.

 

“But you’ve never called him that, even when you first met,” said Kikumaru.

 

“You said it as if Prince Tezuka is my best friend or even lover, Eiji,” teased Fuji.

 

“Wha-? That’s not what I meant,” said Kikumaru, flustered.

 

Seeing his best friend, and secretly love-interest, confused on his words, Oishi decided to interject and said, “What he mean, Fuji, is-“

 

“I know, Eiji, Oishi,” cut Fuji before she sighed and turned her back towards the other two. “Can we just… talk about this tomorrow? Please?”

 

“A-ah. A-alright, Fujiko,” said Kikumaru, reluctantly blanketed himself after meeting gazes with Oishi.

 

“Ah. Good night, you two,” said Oishi too whilst turning off the lamp.

 

But that night was not good at all for Fuji. Remembering Tezuka’s rejection to her that morning, tears unconsciously started to drop from her ever-closed eyes. And while clutching her sister’s ring, the only thing that she has from her sister, Fuji cried silently until she drifted off to a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> ...I'm sorry for not updating for a long while, but here's the tenth chapter~  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine~
> 
> PS: Please read the author note at the end.

Chapter 11: Grave Message

"Everyone, gather around!" shouted Tezuka.

It's been a week since his 'argument' with Fuji, and even though the both of them showed no outward awkwardness, it was clear that they're avoiding each other. For one, he never spared with Fuji anymore, and Fuji has started calling him 'Prince Tezuka'. The others wisely kept quiet about it, though inside they were all intrigued.

But the matter was quickly pushed aside when a bird carrying a message from the scouting team arrived two days later. From the brief report, which was clearly written by Yanagi, they knew the layout of Chimera's base, along with their men power and weapons. It was also mentioned that the 'Goat' has betrayed Chimera's current leader, a fearsome woman whom they called Lady Yumiko.

The four princes had read it together with their personal soldiers, and Fuji stiffened unnoticeably at the last information. The scout team hadn't been discovered, though two members from the army were killed because their guises were discovered.

"Even though there have been no direct attack to us by the Chimera, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, and Shitenhouji have been hit, so we should prepare ourselves." said Tezuka, with the three other princes beside him, to their personal soldiers. "We will not tolerate any slackers, and prepare for the worst. Now, dismiss!"

At that, these personal soldiers dispersed and went to their respective room to get a well-deserved night sleep, while the princes nodded towards each other and discussed the plan further. True, Seishun hasn't been hit, but that's what made them anxious.

For they knew the Chimera knew that the four princes were in Seishun. They may be blind about Chimera's goal, but this situation was indeed strange.

"Then, I'll go first. I need my beauty sleep," said Atobe after their discussion.

With that, that day's events ended, or so everyone thought.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"Where do you think you're going, Fuji?" asked Atobe.

"…I never thought you of all people will know my plan, Prince Atobe," said Fuji, turning to face the prince.

"Hmph. It's clear to me now that you want you die for your prince," said Atobe sarcastically.

"…Then, what will you do know that you have discovered me?" asked Fuji, opening her eyes which seemed to shine under the moonlight. "I won't back down just because you said so, Prince Atobe. I've left a letter explaining everything in my shared room."

"Heh, I won't stop you or anything," said Atobe, taken aback by the intensity and beauty of Fuji's eyes but showed nothing. "…What do you plan to do, anyway?"

"…I'll go to Chimera's base and take the antidote for Emperor Tezuka, and avoid nee-san while doing so," answered Fuji, holding a pendant of what seemed like a ring; a sky-blue ring.

"Nee-san?" asked Atobe, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And what if you're caught?"

"Then the emperor will most probably die but I can say that I'm the last spy there. I'll help the others," said Fuji, closing her eyes once again.

"…So you're sacrificing yourself."

"…Thank you for your concern, Atobe, but I've decided my own path," said Fuji with a smile before going through the army's secret tunnel.

"Hmph... No one ever said I worry about you, Fuji," said Atobe with a smirk, seemingly to empty air.

'If you don't come back in a week, Fuji, I'll be sure to look for you. After all, a prince shouldn't let his princess get hurt,' thought Atobe as he got back to his room and mull over Fuji.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

"My princes, you have guests waiting for you," said Inui the next morning.

They were currently eating breakfast, when Inui entered the dining hall where the princes were.

"Ah, I'll be there shortly," said Tezuka with a nod, internally wondering who the guests might be. "Tell our soldiers to keep train as usual."

"As you wish," said Inui before disappearing once again.

"…Let's go. I want to know who your guests are," said Yukimura whilst standing up.

"Ah," responded Tezuka who also stood up, followed by Shiraishi and Atobe.

"But who would come this early in the morning?" asked Shiraishi.

"Well, we'll know when we enter the room, right."

As Yukimura said that, Atobe, who has been silent all day, opened the door to the throne room and entered it. They were greeted by a voice which made Tezuka twitch unnoticeably.

"Ah, Kunimitsu-kun. You're here!" exclaimed a young man with emerald-color hair who seemed to be the leader of the six-people group before them.

"Ku-Kuni-Mitsu-kun?" stuttered Shiraishi whilst looking back and forth from their 'guests' to a twitching Tezuka.

"…What do you want, Echizen-san?" asked Tezuka, trying to keep his cool.

"Eh, why so stiff? Or should I call you Prince Tezuka?"

"Um, who are you?" asked Yukimura uncertainly.

"Ah, I'm Echizen Ryoga. You knew my father, Echizen Nanjirou, right?" said the young man, Echizen Ryoga. "And these are my friends. From left to right, these are Tachibana Ann, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Meino Nanako, Saeki Kojiroh, and Fuji Yuuta. Ah, no need to serve us with anything; we came unannounced after all."

"Ah, so you're Echizen-san's son. And what do you need from us?" stated Shiraishi.

"We're here to discuss something," replied Ryoga with a grim expression, making the four princes more guarded. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Let's discuss this in my room. Follow us," said Tezuka.

With that, they all went to Tezuka's reception room and made themselves comfortable.

"Right; now that we've settled down, I'll start my story," began Ryoga. "The group who after your lives is called Chimera, right?"

"How do you know?" asked Tezuka sharply.

"Well, hear my explanation first, and then I'm sure you'll know. First, don't freak out when I say that we, the six of us, are the 'Goat' of Chimera," said Ryoga seriously, stopping the four princes from interfering. "But we have decided to 'betray' the current Chimera. Chimera's leader is Fuji Yumiko, older sister of our Fuji Yuuta here, and also my ex-fiancé. Though, Yumiko has change.

"Around a year ago, Yumiko, Yuuta, and I went to town because of a festival there. Shuu can't come, because of sickness, though. At that time, when we were going to go home, the former leader of Chimera, Ryuuzaki Sumire, approached us and gave Yumiko a ring which represents Chimera's leadership. She said that a daughter of the Fuji Family is to lead Chimera, with me and Yuuta as the 'Goat'.

"Long story short, we hurriedly went to the location Sumire-baa-san said and found Chimera's lair. At that time, the 'Lion' and 'Snake' were chosen already, so we know little to nothing about them. We started to work with them; in the beginning, Chimera's goal was to protect people's lives from bandits and the like. The 'Snake' particularly works in creating medicines and antidotes. But all change around six months ago.

"Yumiko suddenly left the Fuji household. Ah, Yumiko and Yuuta are nobles from the Fuji house. When Yumiko left, Shuu was so depressed and even attempted a suicide, though she had calmed down when we left to find Yumiko. We haven't heard from her in four months, though I believe she's safe. But when we found Yumiko at Chimera's lair, she has changed. I don't know what causes her to be like that, but we know it's not right.

"Then, a month ago, we decided to betray the Chimera and search for Shuu. But the Fuji mansion was bare and we assumed they have evacuated. So, we traveled here while avoiding Chimera. It's hard, you know. Well, that concludes our story," said Ryoga.

"…May we ask some questions?" inquired Yukimura.

"You already ask one, so a few more won't hurt. Shoot," replied Ryoga.

"Why do you search for us? Do you want a sanctuary?"

"No. We won't naively believe we will be granted such privilege," said Ryoga solemnly. "We want to help you fight the Chimera and steer it back to its original purpose. I just hope you allow us to fight alongside you."

"You may expect some bad vibes, but we welcomed every reinforcements we can have," said Tezuka.

"Thank you," said Ryoga.

"And who's this 'Shuu' you're looking for?" asked Shiraishi.

"Ah, Fuji Shuusuka," responded Ryoga, making the princes stiffened at the name. "She's Yumiko's little sister and Yuuta's older sister. Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Tezuka. "It's just that she's my fiancée, though I haven't seen her myself. But I can assure you that she's safe."

"Oh, so that's what," said Ryoga, switching back to his laid-back self. "Any other question?"

"…Why are you looking for her?" asked Atobe suddenly.

"Huhh… Before she left her home, Yumiko gave her ring to Shuu; the ring which symbolizes Chimera's leader," explained Ryoga. "I don't exactly want the two sisters to fight each other, but the only one who can stop Yumiko is most probably Shuu. After all, I think Yumiko knew something would happen to her, so she left the ring to Shuu. Sumire-baa-san only said that 'a daughter of the Fuji Family' and that can mean either Yumiko or Fuji. "

"…Do you bring an antidote for a killing poison from Chimera?" asked Tezuka hopefully.

"No, sorry, we have no such resources," replied Ryoga, noticing Tezuka's disappointed look. "Is someone has been hit?"

"It's my fa-"

"Minna-sama," exclaimed Inui who barged in with ragged breath. "Fuji is, Fuji is gone!"

"What?" asked Tezuka, who stood up and toppled his chair in shock; after Ryoga's revelation, news about Fuji is the last thing Tezuka hoped for.

Truly, when it rain, it pours; after a shocking revelation, awaiting them is a grave message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here~
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank you for your patronage. *bow*
> 
> But, unfortunately, I have to put this story on hiatus, and I will probably remove it before long. The reason is that I (at last) finished downloading and watching Prince of Tennis, and I feel that the way I write them (the characters) were kind of OOC, so I decided to rewrite it and also searched someone to be my beta-reader. But still, I will not let you down and I will try to finish the first new chapter before March (hopefully).
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support.
> 
> Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine~

Chapter 12: A Princess to Save

 

“Ah, Chibisuke!” exclaimed Ryoga.

 

Hearing the dreaded nickname, Echizen Ryoma looked back to found his older brother, Echizen Ryoga.

 

“Che, aniki, how many times have I said not to call me that?” said Ryoma. “And why are you here?”

 

“Maa, we’ll fight alongside you starting today,” replied Ryoga cheerfully.

 

They were all at the field, where Inui has led them to after his exclamation. When Tezuka arrived, he quickly took the letter from Oishi’s hand and read it silently, leaving the others to discussed Fuji’s disappearance among them.

 

The letter was written neatly, typical of Fuji. Inside, Fuji only said that she will be gone to find a cure for the emperor and that if she hasn’t come back in two weeks’ time that means she’s gone. Short, but explained enough things.

 

“Oi, Echizen, is he your brother?” asked Momoshiro.

 

“A-ah,” replied Ryoma hesitantly.

 

“Who’s he, Chibisuke? Your boyfriend?” teased Ryoga.

 

“He-he’s not, baka aniki,” responded Ryoma whilst blushing. “Mada mada dane.”

 

“Ahahaha… What are you saying, Echizen-san,” said Momoshiro, though he was also blushing.

 

“But you two ar-“

 

Ryoga’s sentence was cut by Tezuka’s hurried departure.

 

“Tezuka, where are you going?” asked Yukimura.

 

“Back to the castle. Fuji’s decision is not my concern,” said Tezuka coldly, leaving the ‘Goat’ to be briefed by the others.

 

“Tezuka….”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“That has to be Shuu-nee,” exclaimed Yuuta.

 

After Tezuka’s abrupt departure, the rest decided to share their stories, for they all confused about the current predicaments. And after hearing about Fuji, Yuuta couldn’t help himself.

 

“But, Yuuta-kun,” said Shiraishi. “Fuji is a male.”

 

“Oishi-san! Help me!” said Yuuta.

 

“Uhm, actually, well,” said Oishi uncertainly. ”We don’t know if it’s okay to say this, but, in reality, Fuji is… a female.”

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Ye-yeah,” said Kikumaru, “He-ah, she told us after she was injured, before the rest of you came.”

 

“That Shuu-nee,” grumbled Yuuta. “When we thought we have found her, she’s gone.”

 

“Maa, that’s Shuu for you,” said Saeki, whilst the others were still too shocked to say anything.

 

“Hmph. What a useless discussion,” said Atobe whilst standing up abruptly. “I met her last night, before she went.”

 

“What? Then why didn’t you stop her? And you knew she’s a girl?” asked Shiraishi.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to, ahn? Of course I know,” responded Atobe. “But I decided to grant her a chance. In a week time, if she’s not back yet, I will personally go there. It’s up to you whether you want to come or not. After all, a prince shouldn’t let his princess get hurt.”

 

“Oi, Atobe, Fuji is Tezuka’s fiancée, you know,” chided Shiraishi.

 

“Hmph. A man who hurt his fiancée is not worth Fuji’s affection. How about it, Tezuka?” said Atobe, turning to face the door.

 

And from the behind the doorframe, Tezuka stepped inside the room. His expression betrayed nothing, but his aura was not friendly at all. The two princes were facing each other.

 

“What do you mean by that, Atobe?” asked Tezuka menacingly.

 

“Huh. Exactly that,” said Atobe, whilst the other said nothing and few even enjoyed the show. “I heard from Oishi and Kikumaru that Fuji cried herself to sleep and I’m not that stupid to notice the tension between the two of you.”

 

“And that give you the right to court Fuji?”

 

“I said nothing of that sort. However, if that’s what you wish, I certainly don’t mind,” said Atobe challengingly. “Fuji will know what’s best for her. After all, I always get what I want.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

_‘I’ve got the antidote. Now I have to give this to Yanagi-san,’_ thought Fuji as she got ready to leave Chimera’s lair.

 

It’s been almost a week, five days if her count was correct, since she left the palace. By now, she was sure that everyone knew of her departure. After walking for more than three days, relied solely on her memory, Fuji has found Chimera’s lair successfully.

 

Unlike what her brother and ex-soon-to-be-brother-in-law, she knew that the two plus her sister were part of the Chimera. When Yuuta and Ryoga left, she secretly followed them for she knew they knew where her sister was. But before Yanagi’s report, she would never guess that her sister is their leader.

 

From bits of information she obtained through her siblings’ conversation, she knew that the Chimera has many lairs and the scout team only managed to found the new-comers’ base. Fortunately, each base has a complete set of antidotes, so she can take it from there.

 

After arriving there, Fuji went inside sneakily to look for the antidote. On her way, she accidentally found Jackal though wisely said nothing or giving any sign of recognition. From her brief observation, Fuji concluded that self-sacrifice may be the only choice; now’s that the antidote’s already on her hand, she wouldn’t risk the death of any other person.

 

Replaying the layout map in her head, Fuji found Yanagi quite easily and quietly pull him aside. Though shocked, Yanagi said nothing; he recognized the man as Fuji Shuusuke, one of Prince Tezuka’s personal soldiers.

 

“What are you doing here?” hissed Yanagi.

 

“…The emperor is sick because of poisoning and is on his death-bed. But Prince Tezuka couldn’t accept that, so I took an antidote,” said Fuji briefly but seriously. “Now, I want you to go back to Seishun palace and gave them the antidote.”

 

“What? But how can we got out?” asked Yanagi, looking incredulously towards Fuji who shoved the bottle to his hand. “How can you find this place anyway?”

 

“It doesn’t matter how I got in, but I’ll have you know that this is only a new-comer base, where new recruits reside until the upper ones have decided that their good enough. In other words, almost all in here are novices,” explain Fuji. “Now hurry up and gather as many of our men as possible.”

 

“…Alright, I’ll trust you for now. I never knew this is just a weak base,” said Yanagi after a while. “We’ve been looking ways to go back, after all; but what about you?”

 

“I’ll distract them,” said Fuji with a small smile. “But never call this base weak, for many in here were strong; they are looking ways to live more comfortably within the higher-ups.”

 

“…Do the princes know that you’re here?”

 

“They should know by now, though not the details.”

 

“…Alright. May we meet again, Fuji-san,” said Yanagi before walking away to found his comrades.

 

“…I don’t think it’s possible, Yanagi-san,” said Fuji to no one in particular before going to what she knew as the way out.

 

What she said was true, for almost all new-comer want a better life. However, almost every new-comer has no enough logic to outwit her. Well, a cover up should suffice, though it may end up with her death.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“The scout team has returned!” informed Inui to the others.

 

They were all training again, but this time, the princes as well as the ‘Goat’ were there. It’s been a week since Fuji’s disappearance, and Atobe has announced that he will go that night, with the bird as a lead, earning a glare from Tezuka which Atobe ignored.

 

“Welcome back!”

 

“Ah, we’re back.”

 

“Do you have anything to report?” asked Tezuka. ‘ _Have you seen Fuji?’_

 

“Ah. Around two days ago, we got out of the Chimera’s base. I met Fuji there, though I don’t know why he’s there, and he said that it’s only the new-comers’ base,” said Yanagi, confirming what Ryoga told them when he read the report from scout team. “He said to give this antidote to you, Prince Tezuka.”

 

“And where’s Fujiko?” asked Kikumaru.

 

“…He said that he will distract them,” answered Yanagi. “True, the Chimera who hunts us was led to a different route so we can safely reach the palace, albeit needing to travel farther.”

 

“Then Shuu-nee is still there?” exclaimed Yuuta. “We have to go there.”

 

“I don’t know. Who are you anyway?” asked Yanagi.

 

“We are the ‘Goat’ of Chimera,” said Ryoga nonchalantly. “The ones who ‘betray’ Chimera.”

 

“Ah, yes. I remem-“

 

“Then, there’s not a moment to lose. Fuji is surely going to sacrifice herself,” said Atobe, cutting Yanagi’s sentence and gaining everyone’s attention. “Shishido, led us to this base.”

 

“But Prince Atobe-“

 

“No buts. We have a princess to save.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> Today I'll update until the 15th chapter since that's how many chapters my story in FF.net has been.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Chapter 13: His Rival’s Name.

 

“….”

 

“Uh, isn’t Fuji a boy?” asked Yanagi.

 

“Actually, Renji, Fuji is a she,” answered Yukimura, successfully making the rest of the scout team silent.

 

“Oi, if you’re just going to laze around, I’ll leave you,” said Atobe, waking them all from their stupor.

 

“A-ah. Then, we shall go now,” said Yukimura, who copied Atobe by mounting his horse too.

 

“We’ll wait for you here,” said Shiraishi, motioning to himself and Tezuka. “My soldiers will stay here. Good luck.”

 

“Ah.”

 

And with that, Atobe and Yukimura led their and Tezuka’s personal soldiers to Chimera’s lair. The ‘Goat’ also came with them. It was afternoon, and they were ready to ambush Chimera’s new-comers’ base. Tezuka and Shiraishi would hold the fort with Shiraishi’s personal soldiers.

 

Before they departed, Atobe and Tezuka had a little staring showdown. After all, when a person is on the line, these two wouldn’t back down just like that; especially when said person is Fuji Shuusuke, or Fuji Shuusuka in this matter.

 

In reality, it only took less than a day to reach the lair, though they have to pass some obstacles along the way, so they arrived two days later. Well, better late than never. And now, they were ready.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Tezuka,” called Shiraishi.

 

That evening, the moon couldn’t be seen, and the two princes were currently in Tezuka’s room as per usual, though Inui and the others were not there.

 

“Hn?”

 

“…What do you think about Fuji?”

 

“…I think Father and Mother knew. Or rather, Fuji didn’t want to be engaged, even to me, so h-she convinced my parents to let her disguised as a male, though I don’t know why.”

 

“…Not that. What do you think about her, personally?”

 

“…She’s a meddlesome tomboy.”

 

“Ahahaha…. Well, do you like her?” asked Shiraishi, turning from the windows to face a sitting Tezuka.

 

“Excuse me?” said Tezuka whilst turning his head to see Shiraishi more clearly, his face still stoic.

 

“Let me rephrase that; so you love her?”

 

“…That’s personal.”

 

“…Don’t lie to yourself, Tezuka,” said Shiraishi after a few moment. “Well, then, I’m off to my room. Good night.”

 

“Ah…. Good night,” replied Tezuka right before the door was closed by Shiraishi.

 

 _‘Don’t lie to yourself, ka?’_ thought Tezuka whilst looking at the moon. _‘Fuji, please be safe.’_

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Alright, are you all ready?” whispered Atobe.

 

“Yes, Sir!” exclaimed-whispered the soldiers, while the ‘Goat’ nodded in understanding.

 

“Alright, in three, we’ll create a distraction while Atobe’s soldiers sneak around,” said Yukimura once again, receiving confirmation nods. “One, two, thr-“

 

“Ara, minna, what are you doing here?” asked a familiar voice.

 

“Fuji!”

 

“Shuu!”

 

“Fujiko!”

 

“Shuu-nee!”

 

There, from the bushes behind them, came out the reason of their quest. There, Fuji Shuusuke, or rather Fuji Shuusuka, was standing in a commoner’s clothes. From what they can see, she has some scratches, though no blood blotches could be seen.

 

“Are you alright? Where were you? Why didn’t you contact us? What happened after you led them away from the scout team?” asked Kikumaru continuously, whilst the others haven’t regained their ability to talk.

 

“Ah, so you all came here to get me back?” said Fuji with a smile. “Well, I’m quite alright, but we have to go from here. I escaped just a few minutes ago, and they bound to know that I’m gone sooner or later. Let’s go to a safer place first. I’ll explain everything later.”

 

“A-ah. Let’s go,” instructed Yukimura.

 

And with that, they all crept silently. After walking for approximately an hour, they could hear screams of frustration from the lair. They kept walking until they reached a little town, more specifically, the hometown of Fuji and Oishi. There, Fuji led them towards her family’s mansion.

 

“I’m sorry if it’s a little dirty,” said Fuji. “Please, make yourself comfortable. Longtime no see, Ryoga-nii, Yuuta, Kojiroh.”

 

“Shuu-nee! What do you think you’re doing there?” exclaimed Yuuta whilst the others choose a spot to seat.

 

“Ah, Yuuta, calm down a little,” said Fuji, still with her smiling face. “I’ll tell you all.”

 

“…Alright,” relented Yuuta before sitting down on the sofa beside his sister.

 

“…Seeing you with them, I take it the ‘Goat’ really has betrayed nee-san.”

 

“Ah. They know who we are, Shuu,” said Ryoga. “What I want to know is how do you know who we are?”

 

“To be fair, we only heard bits of it on our journey there,” mumbled Shishido, which was ignored by everyone.

 

“I know who you are because that day, I followed you and Yuuta,” said Fuji. “You may not aware of it, but that day, I went with you inside. Fortunately, the one who greeted me first was Kojiroh, and he was kind enough to blab everything about that base and Chimera.”

 

“Ah, so? Then, Saeki-kun, prepare for ten laps around the palace,” said Ryoga menacingly, making the others sweat-dropped.

 

“Do you want to know what happened?” asked Fuji, holding in a chuckle.

 

Seeing the eager faces, though nobody said anything, Fuji began her story.

 

“Around four days ago, when Yanagi-san and the other escaped, I led them away but I let myself be caught. I said that I’m the last spy from the princes, and that the others choose death than to be captured. Yeah, sorry about that, but they believed my story. After that, they took me to the current supervisor, a guy whose name I don’t bother to remember. But I think he’s the head of the Snake.

 

“It seems like they think I’m a boy. Ah, all of you know that I’m a female now, I suppose? After all, some blabbermouths are here. Well, back to the story, they just occasionally punch me here and there; nothing I can’t handle. They kept me in a cell, which is common, and gave me a loaf of bread and water three times a day, but I dare not to touch them. Though, I did drank some water yesterday for I will die if not.

 

“Then, today, it seems like ‘she’ is coming to the base, so their supervision is more lax than usual, and I’m able to escape. After that, I met you all. Ah, how’s the emperor? Does the antido- akh!“

 

Before she could finish her sentence, Fuji groaned in pain and stood up, causing some to stood up too.

 

“Shuu-nee? What’s wrong?”

 

“Akh-,“ groaned Fuji once more before she collapsed to the floor.

 

Luckily, Atobe was there to catch her so Fuji’s head didn’t bang to the floor.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Marui.

 

“Hmm…. She has a fever and labored breath,” said Ryoga adter a while. “Maybe she has a fatigue. She hasn’t eaten anything for four days after all.”

 

“Then, let’s hurry back to the palace,” said Atobe, lifting Fuji bridal style and bringing her outside to where their horses were.

 

After recovering from their stupor, the others follow suit and they all spurred their horses to reach the castle faster. The ‘Goat’ rode a few paces behind the group to make sure no one followed them anymore. No matter how worried they were towards Fuji, all would be in vain if they were attacked by bandits or the Chimera.

 

In the front, Atobe rode his horse with Fuji leaning against his broad chest. He just hoped Fuji was alright and it was only hunger and not poisoning. He knew Ryoga purposely left that possibility as to not worry them further. However, Atobe wouldn’t want to take any risk for his beloved.

 

It may be unbefitting for him, but it was a fact that he saw Fuji differently from other women. Unconsciously, he was attracted by a creature by the name of Fuji Shuusuka. Sure, there’s Tezuka who’s her legal fiancé. However, nothing is beyond his reach, and he always got what he wants.

 

Glancing downwards to see Fuji’s face, Atobe couldn’t help but smile a little. Despite a little pale, Fuji’s face was still the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on.

 

“Hang on, Fuji. We’ll reach the castle in no time,” said Atobe, mostly to himself.

 

However, Fuji’s respond seemed to strike him like lightning. And despite not slowing down or showing outwards displeasure, Atobe knew that his battle for Fuji isn’t over yet. For at that time, Fuji’s mouth moved and she said, “Tezuka.”

 

His rival’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> Thank you for your continued patronage, once again.
> 
> Ciao~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine~

Chapter 14: Awakened

 

It’s been a week since their return, but Fuji hasn’t woken up. On the other hand, the antidote which was given to the emperor worked wonderfully and Emperor Tezuka could be seen training lightly against his son in the morning.

 

Everyone was now aware of Fuji’s real identity, but that was hardly the problem. When they first arrived at the castle, Akitaka-sensei checked on Fuji and told them that Fuji was most probably had been poisoned too, not unlike the emperor. Thankfully, there’s still some antidote left, so they made Fuji drank it.

 

But Fuji hasn’t given any signs of being awake, though her fever has reduced. Everyone was worried, for Fuji was kind of like their last hope to win against Chimera. Empress Tezuka was apprehensive about her, hopefully, soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Now that her husband was safe from danger, she came every day to Fuji’s room.

 

And even though the empress didn’t show it, she knew about her son and Atobe; their sparing session has become a legend. She knew that those two wanted Fuji as his own bride. Even though Tezuka didn’t actively showed it, it was quite clear for her, while Atobe’s challenge was as clear as day.

 

_‘Hahh…. Shuu-chan, even when you’re asleep, you still create a ruckus,’_ thought the empress.

 

She just hoped his son could be honest and win Fuji’s heart.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Is that all you got, Tezuka?” Cling.

 

“.…” Clang.

 

“Che. You really are not a good person for talking. How will you woo Shuu?” Slash.

 

“…It’s none of your business. And don’t call her ‘Shuu’” Tring.

 

“Heh. Who are you to command the great me?” Clank.

 

“Ano, Tezuka, Atobe, why don’t you guys take a break?” asked a nervous Shiraishi, being the voice of everyone in the training ground.

 

Well, they all did have the right to be nervous, seeing as Tezuka and Atobe were threatening to slice each other with a very tense atmosphere. Even Shiraishi and Yukimura were afraid on how to tell the other two princes off.

 

“I won’t stop until Atobe stops,” answered Tezuka coldly.

 

“And I will never put down my sword before Tezuka does,” replied Atobe before launching another attack to Tezuka who side-stepped it and attempted to jab Atobe’s left abdomen, which promptly started the earlier fight.

 

“Nya. Why won’t they stop?” asked Kikumaru. “Oishi, can’t you stop them?”

 

“I’m sorry, Eiji, but I have no such power or authority,” answered Oishi while eyeing the fighting princes warily.

 

“That’s enough, you two! Stop this at once!” boomed Emperor Tezuka from his place of training with Echizen Nanjirou.

 

Hearing the emperor, the princes stopped but never let go of their sword with deviance clearly shown in their eyes, side-by-side with their anxiety. The rest of them also felt scared even though they know the emperor’s wrath was not directed to them. Great rulers do have those kinds of pressure and effect.

 

“You are not little kids anymore! Someday you will lead this land together!” said the emperor, a little calmer. “Why can’t you sit down and talk about this while actually thinking straight about who she will choose?”

 

“…Hn.”

 

“Some things cannot be talked about, Emperor Tezuka. They have to be fought for.”

 

Such were the replies of Tezuka and Atobe before the two of them lowered their swords and turned to go back to Seishun Palace, with their personal soldiers followed their masters silently.

 

“…Well, that went quite well,” said Shiraishi after a few tense moments. “I suppose I will go to the library to…. Well, I’ll just go to the library. Good day.”

 

“And I shall accompany you, Shiraishi. I have something real to discuss with you. If you will excuse us,” said Yukimura with the personal soldiers on tow, leaving Emperor Tezuka and Lord Nanjirou alone.

 

“…I remember when I was courting my wife, seeing your son and Prince Atobe,” said Lord Echizen to break the ice. “This Fuji must be really something.”

 

“Yes, and while it’s true Fuji is something to reckon, those two are giving me headaches,” replied Emperor Tezuka while massaging his temple. “I hope Fuji wake up soon so I will not have to be the one to put off their fights.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“So, what do you want to talk about, Yukimura?” asked Shiraishi just after they arrived at the library.

 

“Nothing really. I just want to get out of the tension.”

 

“Oh, okay.” After thinking for a while, Shiraishi asked back, “Do you think Fuji will ever wake up?”

 

“Hmhh… I can’t promise you anything, but I hope she will wake up soon,” answered Yukimura.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because those two need some relaxation, which I think Fuji will bring,” said Yukimura lightly.

 

“Ugh… I hope so. But I can imagine more of the possible fights when Fuji wakes up,” retorted Shiraishi.

 

“Well, let’s just hope for the best.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

Meanwhile, in the Chimera’s new-comer base where Fuji has just gotten away from, one Fuji Yumiko could be seen walking slowly and contently. She walked towards her throne in the middle of the base where she sat down, before Mizuki Hajime, the head of Snake, gave her a report.

 

“My Lady, here’s the report of the new recruits.”

 

“Ah. Hmm… There are not many promising men. Oh, by the way, I heard there’s a spy in this new-comers’ base?”

 

“A-ah, about that...”

 

“What? There’s something you’re not reporting to me?”

 

“No, My Lady. Everything has been taken care of. Even though the last spy escaped, he has drunk the poisoned water, so he won’t get far without any help. He won’t be able to report anything.”

 

“Is that so? And how’s the preparations for our battle with them?”

 

“It’s ready. We’ve sent a letter yesterday. The Lion also agree; the battle will commence in a week.”

 

“Good. I’ll be there, so make sure everything is ready.”

 

“Of course, My Lady.”

 

“I’ll have your heads soon, my princes. Khukukukuku….”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Nya! That was scary as hell,” exclaimed Kikumaru.

 

The personal soldiers of Prince Tezuka plus Inui were now resting in the back of the kitchen after their master abrupt departure which was followed by the slamming of his chamber’s door by the usually calm and collected prince.

 

“Maybe this is affecting him more than we thought,” said Oishi.

 

“Hmm… The possibility of that being true is 93%,” informed Inui.

 

“But does he have to be so tense? I don’t think even Prince Atobe slammed his doorway,” said Kawamura.

 

“You can tell us that again. Prince Atobe has been, well, sulking since leaving the training ground,” said a new voice which belongs to Oshitari Yuushi. Behind him, the rest of Prince Atobe’s personal soldiers could be seen trudging towards them.

 

“So you guys are having the same trouble,” stated Momoshiro, biting into his apple.

 

“Fsshuuu… Can’t you be more respectful towards the prince, baka,” said Kaidoh.

 

“What did you say, Mamushi?”

 

“Fsshuuu… Are you deaf or your brain is just doesn’t working?”

 

“Come here you little snake!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Fshuuu…”

 

“You asked for it!” said Momoshiro before lounging at Kaidoh.

 

“Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi,” said Echizen from the side.

 

“Well, to be fair, Prince Atobe was, is, and will always be a hassle to those around him. He has never, however, picked any fights for a woman’s hand,” said Mukahi, ignoring the fight happened by their side.

 

“….”

 

“When do you think Fuji-san is going to wake up?” asked Ootori.

 

“No one can predict that, Choutaro,” replied Shishido.

 

“No, but we are all know that she’s going to wake up. She has to,” said Kikumaru, holding back a sob.

 

Suddenly, they saw the maids and cooks in the kitchen became busy, but they seemed happy and not alerted. Curious, Inui approached one of them and asked if something was wrong.

 

“No, nothing’s wrong,” replied the maid, seemingly giddy with excitement. “In fact, young Miss Fuji has just awakened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> ...I"ve run out of words to say here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine~

Chapter 15: All Night Long

 

_‘Ugh, my head hurts, and my eyelids are so heavy. Where am I anyway?’ Trying to blink her eyes, Fuji felt disorientated. ‘I remembered I escape from the lair and explain things to the others, but then what?’_

 

Groaning and forcing her heavy eyelids to open, Fuji Shuusuke tried to recognize the place. ‘ _It looks like I’m in the Seishun Palace. They must have brought me here. Did I faint? How long was I out?_ ’

 

_‘Ah, but I feel so sleepy. Shouldn’t I call someone? So sleepy...’_

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“I honestly can’t believe those two,” ranted Emperor Tezuka to his wife. “They always get into fights every time they met. It drives me crazy!”

 

“Kunimitsu and young Atobe?” inquired the empress. The two were currently having a private lunch in their quarter.

 

“Yes,” said the emperor tiredly. “By the way, how is Shuu-chan? I heard you’ve been hanging around her chamber every day.”

 

“Yes, that’s right. But she hasn’t woke up yet,” replied Empress Tezuka. “And since when did you start calling her ‘Shuu-chan’?”

 

“Well, it seems like everyone already knows about it since the Goat of Chimera came. Besides, I’m still hoping that she is going to be our daughter soon enough,” replied the emperor.

 

“Oh, so you are rooting for your son amidst his fighting with Atobe-kun?”

 

“Of course. He is still my son.”

 

“Alright. If you will excuse me, I want to go to Shuu-chan’s chamber again,” said the empress.

 

“Again? When will you have time for your own husband? And why did you start calling her like that too?” asked the emperor, which was only replied with a secretive and amused smile from his wife before said wife went outside their quarter.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Shuu-chan, I hope you open your eyes soon. Two princes are fighting for you, you know.”

 

_‘Whose voice is that? It sounds so close yet so far. Who-‘_

 

“Oh, Shuu-chan. Please don’t leave us hanging like this. Please open your eyes.”

 

_‘It sounds so motherly. Who-?’_

 

“Shuu-chan! Shuu-chan! Are you awake?”

 

Groaning and willing her eyes to open, Fuji blinked a few times before the image of Empress Tezuka became clear.

 

“E-em-press Tezu-ka?”

 

“Oh my God, thank you! How are you feeling, Shuu-chan?” asked the empress. She was shocked when Fuji started to move on her bed when she was talking to her.

 

“Wa-water, please.”

 

“Ah, yes, I’ll tell someone to bring it here real quick. Just wait a moment,” said Empress Tezuka before she ran outside Fuji’s room and almost colliding with a maid.

 

“Your Majesty? What’s wrong?”

 

“Miyuki, can you please get some water? Fuji-chan is awake.”

 

“Ah, right away, Ma’am.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll wait in her room.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll be going now.”

 

“…What’s wrong?” asked a new voice behind the empress after the maid left.

 

“Shiraishi-kun, Yukimura, kun. Shu- I mean Fuji-chan has woken up,” informed the empress, unable to hide her relief and happiness.

 

Hearing this, the two princes widened their eyes and hurriedly went to tell Tezuka and Atobe about this news, while the empress went to her husband. Before long, words were spread like fire and almost everyone went to Fuji’s chamber.

 

The first ones to be there were of course the emperor and empress, along with the maid who brought water for Fuji, followed closely by Akitaka-sensei. Carefully, the doctor helped the still-dazed Fuji into a sitting position so she can drink her water and some medicine.

 

“How are you feeling, Shuusuka-chan?” asked Akitaka-sensei after Fuji laid down again.

 

“Better, now, thank you,” replied Fuji with her ever-smiling face. “How long was I out?”

 

“A week, or eight days to be precise,” said Inui who just arrived with the rest of the personal soldiers.

 

“Nya! Fujiko! Are you alright?” asked Kikumaru.

 

“How can you be so reckless, Shuu-nee!” chastised Yuuta.

 

“I’m alright, Eiji. Sorry to worry you all, especially you, Yuuta,” said Fuji.

 

“We’re just glad you’re awake now, Shuu-chan,” said Emperor Tezuka.

 

“Thank you.” After thinking for a while, Fuji asked, “Where are the princes?”

 

“We’re here!” exclaimed Shiraishi from the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry we’re late. How are you feeling, Fuji?” asked Yukimura.

 

“I’m okay, thank you,” replied Fuji. “Where are Tezuka and Atobe?”

 

“They’re sulking in their own rooms; won’t open up even when I threatened to break down their doors,” explained Shiraishi. “Not that I was going to really break them down.”

 

“…Oh, okay. Thank you,” said Fuji before silent encompassed her room.

 

“…We’ll leave now to let you get some rest,” said the empress. “Everyone, out! She needs to rest.”

 

Slowly, they all exited Fuji’s room with heavy hearts. The last one out was Yuuta, who gave her sister a long glance before turning to leave and saying, “Get some rest, baka Shuu-nee.”

 

Hearing that, Fuji allowed a melancholic smile grazed her lips. How many years has it been since she talked with Yuuta properly? Why don’t Tezuka and Atobe visit her? What has changed with her sister? Too many questions swarmed around Fuji’s brain, but it refuse to think clearly.

 

_‘Ah, I’m so sleepy…’_

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“So it seems we have the same thinking after all,” said Atobe.

 

“…Ah,” replied Tezuka.

 

It was currently night time and the two princes were in the corridor. In the corridor which will definitely led to Fuji’s room.

 

“What are you going to do, sneaking in a girl’s room at night, Tezuka?” taunted Atobe.

 

“Hn. I can say the same to you, Atobe,” said Tezuka.

 

“Well, I know my great self will never defile anyone defenseless,” said Atobe. “But I don’t know about you.”

 

“Please stop associating me with you, Atobe,” said Tezuka back. “I’m not going to do anything.”

 

“Then why don’t you two get in and start talking to me?” said a new voice from their sides, which belong to one Fuji Shuusuka.

 

“Fuji! Why are you out of bed?” asked Tezuka, concern masked not-so-perfectly.

 

“Yes, Shuu-chan. You are supposed to be in bed,” said Atobe not worried, well maybe a little.

 

“’Shuu-chan’? Anyway, I was just taking a walk to make sure my body still functions. My stamina certainly drops but I still have my mobility,” explained Fuji calmly.

 

“…Alright then. We just want to check on you,” said Atobe. “And Shuu-chan is Shuu-chan, so I’m calling you that.”

 

“Don’t overexert yourself,” said Tezuka.

 

“Good Night.” They both said it at the same time and then marched off towards their own rooms, but not before throwing the other one last glare. Seeing this, Fuji couldn’t help her giggle and she went back to her room with a wide smile.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“A feast to celebrate my and our Fuji Shuusuka-can’s recovery. Kanpai!”

 

“Kanpai!”

 

And with that the feast began. Relaxing themselves for the night, Emperor and Empress Tezuka, along with the four princes and their personal soldiers, arranged the little feast. In the midst of it, Empress Tezuka Ayana suddenly whispered to her husband and left the room. Everyone seemed to dismiss it as a private thing, but in a short moment, the empress is back. Behind her, one Fuji Shuusuka could be seen walking shyly in a gown that compliments her lithe figure.

 

All eyes were locked on her and she gave them a warm smile in return. Sitting between the empress and Tezuka, she started to feast like everyone else which was promptly followed by the others. A few hours and dozens of full stomachs later, a soldier came to the room with an urgent message.

 

“Your Majesty, we just receive this letter. It bears the Chimera stamp,” reported the soldier.

 

Naturally, they were all curious but let the emperor read it first. However, as soon as they saw the emperor’s hands shook with rage, they knew what’s in it and everyone knew this joyous feast was over. Emperor Tezuka then nodded to the four princes and without another word they dismissed their personal soldiers and everyone else, including the empress and Fuji. The strategy room’s light was going to be lit all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> ...Well, this chapter was a little bit rushed but I hope you can still enjoy it.
> 
> Ciao~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT is not mine~

Chapter 16: Her Sister

 

That fine morning, groups of soldiers marched from Seishun Empire towards the battle place for it was time to fight the Chimera and finish it all. The battle will commence at a mountain slope, half a day walking from Seishun Empire.

 

Emperor Tezuka could be seen riding at the front with his son and the other three princes at his rear, while their personal soldiers and the Goat of Chimera followed closely behind, also on horses. The rest of the soldiers were walking or riding horses, according to their ranking.

 

They all wore grim expressions and not even the most cheerful soldiers have a smile on their faces. The feeling was unanimous. They knew this could be their last day, but they won’t back down. Let the world came, they shall never went back and losing was out of the question.

 

Unknown to all, Fuji Shuusuka was among these soldiers. Even when she asked to come with them, the prince, especially Atobe and Tezuka, didn’t want her to come and so she was left with the other ‘non-combatant’ behind to mostly treat the wounded. But Fuji would not have any of that, since she knew that even timid Sakuno-chan was in this battle, and so she slipped off using one of the armor there.

 

After all, she has something her sister might want.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“…Do you think we’re going to win?” asked Momoshiro to Echizen.

 

“…We have to,” replied Echizen. “It’s not like I don’t want to win, but I don’t want to end up dead.”

 

“Hey, don’t say that,” said Momoshiro rather tenderly, reaching out to hold Echizen’s small hand on his own large one. “I’ll make sure you come back alive.”

 

“Mada mada dane, senpai,” said Echizen with a fond smile.

 

A few steps behind them, Oishi suddenly said to Kikumaru, “Eiji, if-if I don’t make it through this, I-“

 

“Don’t say things like that, Oishi. It doesn’t suit you,” said Kikumaru, his expression a far cry from his usual cheerful one. “We are going to survive and win this war. All of us.”

 

“Kaidoh, the chance of us winning is 50% or even lower,” said Inui to his companion. “But we have to strive using our best.”

 

“Inui-san…,” replied Kaidoh with a stern but slightly scared face. “May the best be victorious.”

 

“Shishido-san,” called Ootori suddenly.

 

“What is it, Choutarou?” asked Shishido.

 

“…Do you believe in destiny?”

 

“Hmph. I create my own destiny,” replied Shishido. “And I will make sure you live through it with me.”

 

“Shishido-san…,” said Ootori, his eyes glassy but full of determination. “I will always believe in you.”

 

“My Prince, how are you feeling?” asked one Sanada Genichirou to Prince Yukimura Seiichi.

 

“…I’ll lie if I said I don’t feel scared,” replied Yukimura before staring straight to Sanada’s eyes. “But I have you, and I trusted you to be my partner even in wartime, Sanada.”

 

“…As you wish, My Prince.”

 

This war could really be their last.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Lady Yumiko, we’re here,” said The Snake, Mizuki Hajime.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” said Fuji Yumiko haughtily. “But they’re not here yet, are they. Did we ride too fast for their slow-footed soldiers? Well, whatever. Lion!”

 

“Yes, My Lady?” asked The Lion, Kite Eishirou.

 

“I want you to double check that everything is ready, from weaponry to our traps,” said Lady Yumiko, "and of course, the final stage.”

 

“Yes, My Lady. Everything is according to your wishes,” said Kite.

 

“Good. Now, go,” ordered Lady Yumiko before turning her attention to Mizuki. “And are the poisons ready?”

 

“Yes, My Lady,” answered Mizuki dutifully. “Both old ones and new ones are set like your instructions.”

 

“Very well. Let’s wait here until they show up. I can’t wait to see those handsome faces every day in my room. Khukukukuku….”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“In a short while, we’re going to reach the place,” informed The Goat, Echizen Ryoga, to Emperor Tezuka.

 

“Yes,” replied the emperor curtly.

 

“We’re really entering the battlefield, huh?” asked Prince Shiraishi rhetorically.

 

“…It’s better to prepare our body and heart,” said Yukimura solemnly. “We may never see our loved ones again.”

 

“Yes, and you are most definitely not looking at Sanada there,” said Atobe sarcastically. “The great I have no intentions of dying in any case. After all, my princess needs me. Right, Tezuka?”

 

“…Ah, I won’t lament over the chances of losing. It’s better to survive and fight while we still can. However, Atobe,” said Prince Tezuka sternly towards Prince Atobe, “I am never going to hand over Fuji to you.”

 

“Ahn? What can you do when you can’t even call her by her first name?” asked Atobe back.

 

“It is none of your concern.”

 

“And we better start to get ready for battle, my children,” chided Emperor Tezuka whithout looking backwards. “This is not child’s play.”

 

“…We know, Father,” responded Prince Tezuka.

 

“Remember, there are no winners in wars, only survivors,” said Prince Yukimura.

 

“Ahhh… Ecstasy,” said Prince Shiraishi.

 

“Be awed at the sight of my prowess!” said Prince Atobe.

 

“Don’t let your guard down,” said Prince Tezuka.

 

And with that, they arrived at the meeting place.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

The other soldiers knew nothing of the tension at the front before the battle started. Suddenly they were charging and slashing and being shot. Both parties gave it their all, for their empire, for their land, and for themselves. No one was going down without a fight; this included the higher-ups.

 

Emperor Tezuka and his son were fighting their way towards Lady Yumiko who sat on her throne at her safe side. Beside them, The Goat and their personal soldiers also fought through their enemies. Even Inui seemed to handle himself pretty well. The other three princes and their personal soldiers were also scattered in the front line, taking down the Chimera one by one.

 

Oishi and Kikumaru were using their newly perfected Synchronization and rapidly switching with each other to fight the coming enemies. Kawamura was slashing his sword while shouting ‘Burning!’ all the way down and Kaidoh also did the same whilst scaring his enemies with his glare. Momoshiro and Ryoma were fighting back-to-back against a herd of Chimera, all the while creating little remarks about each other.

 

Jirou was also fighting, different from his usual sleepy self because even he knew this is an important thing. Ooshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto were shooting arrows here and there, while Kabaji axed-chopped some Chimera and Hiyoshi parried against some more. Shishido was using his spear effectively with Ootori guarding his back with his trusted sword.

 

Koishikawa Kenjirou was flicking his knives which embedded to his opponents’ body, while Ishida Gin was swinging his giant club with much power. Chitose was also swinging his sword whilst calculating everything. Oshitari Kenya could also be seen running around fooling and slashing the enemies. Koharu and Yuuji used their tricks against their enemies, while Zaizen speared every coming enemy seriously and Kintarou used his scythe expertly though still childishly.

 

Another body from the Chimera fell after Sanada’s sword came. Yanagi was also parrying against enemies after enemies. Yagyuu and Jackal were downing more and more enemies with their precision shooting of arrows. Niou was expertly using his two spears to defeat his opponents. The same could be said for Marui who cleverly used his thin and strong strings to cut his opponents down. Kirihara could be seen entering his demon mode and slashing everyone here and there.

 

In the back, the soldiers were tenser as they saw the enemies got through the first layer and clearly targeting the supposedly weaker soldiers behind the main force. Whoever arranged the plan for Chimera knew of Seishun’s regular war pattern which usually left the back as the most vulnerable point. However, the Chimera who successfully breached the front was surprised when they were slowly but surely being defeated. For this time, the strategy was to put the more veteran ones in the back and the more capable ones in the front.

 

Amongst the soldiers at the back, one Fuji Shuusuka could or could not be seen fighting her way to the front row. It was surprising that no one recognized her. She knew she shouldn’t expose herself to the princes, especially to Tezuka and Atobe, but she has to reach the front if she ever wanted to challenge her sister. With determined eyes, she urged the other soldiers around her to fight harder and defeat their coming enemies.

 

She knew Yumiko was waiting opposite their army. She knew how screwed up her sister right now through her dreams. She knew that this is a very bloody war. And she will not go down before she gave her all and meet her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> ...It really was rushed, but well....  
> Ahahaha....
> 
> Anyway, see you soon~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Chapter 17: The Darkness Left  
“Ugh…. They never stop coming!” yelled Prince Shiraishi, feinting his attack before thrusting his sword.

“It’s alright. The back troops will have them,” yelled Prince Tezuka back while slashing a Chimera. “We have to focus on getting to their leader.”

“You got that right, Kunimitsu-kun!” yelled Ryoga. “Yumiko will most probably await us at her throne over there.”

“They never stop coming, are they?” said Prince Atobe with an excited face. “Eager to be defeated by me, ahn? Come here you slow-pokes!”

Everywhere they look, bodies upon bodies could be seen, both from their side and from the Chimera. However, it seemed like the Chimera has endless human pawns on their side. That being said, the front-line is too empty. It felt like the Chimera purposely let them meet their Leader without much harm.

“They look more like a Hydra to me!” yelled Prince Yukimura.

“Well, we don’t usually have this many personnel here,” answered Saeki.

“Yes. It seems like they’ve been arming up since we’re gone,” said Yuuta.

“Tezuka!” called Inui. “Some of us are injured! I’ll escort them to the medical tent!”

“Ah. Thank you,” responded Prince Tezuka. “And please bring my father along.”

“Don’t be stupid,” said Emperor Tezuka, though his breath is labored. “I can still fight with you.”

“Please, Father!” said Prince Tezuka. “Please go back with Inui.”

“…Alright,” said Emperor Tezuka before following Inui and a few others to the back line.

“Now, let’s assess the situation at hand,” said Prince Yukimura after the front-line was completely empty from the Chimera. “It feels like they deliberately leave us to battle against the main group.”

“…It would seem so,” responded Ryoga. “I take it the lower-class ones were sent to hinder us and make some of our top combatants unable to fight again. Yumiko must be waiting us with the Lion and the Snake.”

“Is it just a coincidence that we’re the only ones left here?” wondered Prince Shiraishi out loud. “Do they, or perhaps this Yumiko, knew about our strategy to put the more veteran ones in the back line?”

“…Who are still able to fight? Aside from us four,” asked Prince Atobe.

“From the Seishun Empire, there’s me, Eiji, Momoshiro, and Ryoma,” said Oishi.

“From Hyotei there’s me, Choutarou, and Kabaji,” said Shishido.

“From Shitenhouji there’s me, Kenya, Zaizen, and Kintarou,” said Chitose.

“And from Rikkaidai we still have Niou, Marui, and Kirihara, aside from myself,” said Sanada.

“Well, the Goat was down to just me, Saeki, and Yuuta,” said Ryoga grimly. “Let’s go to Yumiko. I’m sure she has some surprises for us.”

“Don’t let your guard down.”

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

“They’ve come, My Lady,” said Kite.

“Very well,” responded Yumiko. “Prepare for battle. I’ll wait at the cliff.”

“May I ask why you chose the cliff, My Lady?” asked Mizuki.

“…It’s a fitting place, don’t you think?” said Yumiko with a secretive smile before walking away, leaving the confused Lion and Snake to deal with the upcoming soldiers.

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

‘I have to reach the front,’ thought one Fuji Shuusuka worriedly. ‘Why are there so many Chimeras here? Did the front-line lose?’

With renowned passion to know what has happened up front, Fuji fought off like there’s no tomorrow, prompting the soldiers around her to do the same though no one know who she was.

‘Please be alright! Yuuta! Atobe! …Tezuka!’

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

“Well, well, we didn’t think you’ll be here this soon.”

“You all know what this means, right?”

“Mizuki. Kite. Where’s Yumiko?” asked Ryoga.

“She’s waiting for the four princes at the cliff,” answered a black-haired man tauntingly to Ryoga before looking towards the princes. “Ah, pardon my rudeness. My name is Mizuki Hajime, the Snake of Chimera. These are my top fighters: Akazawa Youshirou, Nomura Takuya, Kisarazu Atsushi, Yanagisawa Shinya, Kaneda Ichirou, Kajimoto Takahisa, and Wakato Hiroshi.”

“And I’m Kite Eishirou, the Lion of Chimera; these are my fellow fighters: Kai Yuujirou, Chinen Hiroshi, Tanishi Kei, Hirakoba Rin, Shiranui Tomoya, Sengoku Kiyosumi, and Akutsu Jin,” said Kite whilst still watching the rest of the Goat. “We’ll make you realize our true prowess, you scumbags.”

“What did you say?” said Momoshiro.

“Simply the truth,” answered Kite. “Now, everyone, why don’t we start the battle.”

“Before that, Kite-kun, don’t forget what Lady Yumiko said to us,” said Mizuki.

“Of course,” replied Kite even though his expression was sour. “Those four princes over there, along with Ryoga and Yuuta, go that way to the cliff. Lady Yumiko is waiting for you. The rest of you will be fighting us.”

“Hah? What do you mean by that!?” demanded Tooyama.

“Yeah! Do you think we’ll let our princes went there without us?” challenged Kirihara.

“It’s your choice to go or not. Either way all of you will die, so it’s not really important to me,” said Akutsu.

“Let’s go to Yumiko, the five of you,” said Ryoga whilst still eyeing his ex-comrade. “The rest of you can handle this before catching up to us.”

“Wise decision if you ask me,” said Mizuki.

“Yeah, yeah. So, who’s going to be my opponent?” asked Sengoku.

“I’ll happily be your opponent,” said Momoshiro.

“Oh, lucky!”

And the long-awaited fight commenced. Each personal soldier went up against a member of the Snake or Lion. Using this commotion, Ryoga and Yuuta pulled the four princes to the cliff where they knew Yumiko was waiting. 

“…Why are you doing as they instructed?” asked Prince Yukimura after some quiet moment.

“…Knowing Yumiko, she will have something in store for us. However, those are really the Lion and the Snake on full member. It was a rare sight for us to be together even if we’re in the same group,” explained Ryoga. “It is strange since Yumiko will be defenseless without any of her fighters, but it should work on our favor.”

“In other words, you hope to talk more sense into her without much interference,” said Prince Atobe.

“Yes, that would be favorable,” said Yuuta.

“But it is suspicious,” said Prince Shiraishi. “And are you sure our soldiers will be okay?”

“Believe in them, Shiraishi,” said Prince Tezuka. “They’re our soldiers because they are more than capable.”

“Ah. Even my baby brother should do well against them,” said Ryoga. “While it’s true that the Lion consists of the strongest and the Snake consists of the slyest, but our side won’t lose.”

“I just hope nothing strange will happen,” said Yuuta.

“Either way, keep your eyes out. We never know what trap Yumiko may lay for us,” said Ryoga.

“Ah. Don’t let your guard down.”

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

“Aoi!”

“Yes, Miss Yumiko?”

“What’s the condition on the battle field?”

“According to Kisarazu, Kisarazu Ryou I mean, the Chimera at the battle field will last for around two more hours before they all defeated and the princes’ backups came.”

“How about the Lion and Snake?”

“They’ve started their fights a few moments ago, in accordance to your plans. The four princes along with Ryoga-san and Yuuta-san will be seen through the opening in a few moments.”

“…How about Shuusuka?”

“No report whatsoever. It seems like she’s waiting at Seishun Palace.”

“Hmm… Alright. Prepare to attack on my signal.”

“As you wish, Lady Yumiko.”

“Now, I can’t wait to see what’s going to happen after this.”

‘After all, when the stars have left, there’s only the darkness left.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~  
> Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated here for a long while.   
> I've finished writing this story, though, and it will end in chapter 20, though the ending might be a bit cliffy.  
> I still hope you enjoy my story~
> 
> Ciao.


	18. Another Personality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PoT~
> 
> Note: 'Fuji' means Fuji Shuusuka.
> 
> Enjoy~

“What do you mean you can’t find Shuu-chan!?” yelled Empress Tezuka frantically.

 

“We’ve searched everyone, Your Majesty, but Fuji Shuusuka-sama is nowhere to be seen,” replied Miyuki uncertainly.

 

“…Don’t tell me….”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Ah, Emperor Tezuka!” said a medic who quickly rushed to his emperor’s side and started to tend his wounds.

 

“Shuu-chan! Shuu-chan is nowhere to be seen. Did she go to the battle?” asked Empress Tezuka to her husband.

 

“I don’t see her,” replied Emperor Tezuka. “But if it’s true that she’s not in the palace, that must mean she’s out there.”

 

“You’re right, Your Majesty,” said Inui who accompanied Emperor Tezuka there. “There’s a 98.7% chance that Fuji-san is out there, and 86.94& chance she’s already in the front line.”

 

“What did you say!? Oh, what should we do? What if she’s hurt? Or worse, what if-what if….”

 

“Relax or you’ll hyperventilate,” said Emperor Tezuka, though his face, too, reflected his turmoil. “Don’t forget that she’s one of our new soldiers’ top and I’m sure Kunimitsu will protect her.”

 

“…Alright,” said Empress Tezuka dejectedly. She really hopes nothing bad happens to Fuji and the princes.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

Everywhere Fuji saw, fights were taking place. After she made her way out of the backline and went to the place where voices were shouting battle cries at the forest in Chimera’s territory, Fuji stumbled upon some of her friends fighting the Lion and Snake of Chimera. Quickly drawing her sheathed sword, she intercept Chinen Hiroshi’s sword before injuring the fallen Chitose Senri.

 

“Che! Who are you and how dare you stop me!” exclaimed Chinen, gaining everyone else’s attention.

 

“Fuji-san!”

 

“Fuji!

 

“Shuu!”

 

“Sorry I’m late, everyone,” said Fuji with a smile before crossing-sword with Chinen once again. “I got delayed at the back for a while.”

 

“Those scums have been defeated!?” exclaimed Akutsu Jin from where he just threw Tooyama towards a tree trunk.

 

“Don’t worry too much, Akutsu-kun,” said Mizuki whilst defending himself from Saeki. “All of the dispatched members are merely sacrificial pawns for Lady Yumiko and our causes. And it’s my pleasure seeing you again after you took our poison.”

 

“Are you alright, Chitose-san?” asked Fuji, completely disregarding Mizuki. “Kojiroh, where are Ryoga-nii, Yuuta, and the princes?”

 

“Ah, thank you for your help. But I will end this in ten moves,” answered Chitose who’s back on his feet and was fending off Chinen once again whilst Fuji went to stand beside Saeki.

 

“They are all going to the cliff where Yumiko is from the path over there,” said Saeki.

 

Mizuki, who’s been eyeing his leader’s sister with interest, snapped out of it after seeing Fuji walking towards the path to Yumiko. Swiftly, Mizuki placed his sword beside Fuji’s neck and said, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“We suggest you put your sword down, or else you will face dire consequences.” A newcomer said and jump between Fuji and the slightly-backing-away Mizuki.

 

“Captain Tachibana? What are you doing here?” asked Momoshiro amidst his fight with Sengoku.

 

“We’ve left the back line since the Chimera there has been defeated,” said Tachibana Kippei, Captain of the third battalion from Seishun Empire, who was slightly shielding Fuji from Mizuki. “I met Fuji-san when she’s making her way here.”

 

“Well, well, look who’s coming,” said Mizuki. “Tachibana Kippei from the southern village; I remember you were once part of the Lion of Chimera before disappearing a few years ago. Where’re your loyal dogs now?”

 

“You’re asking for us?”

 

“Ishida, Sakurai, Mori, and Uchimura are scouting the surrounding around here.”

 

“Ibu Shinji and Kamio Akira too!” exclaimed Oishi who has been fighting back to back with Kikumaru against Akazawa and Kaneda.

 

“Let’s go to the princes, Fuji-san,” said Tachibana, still eyeing Mizuki and the rest of the Chimera. “Ibu and Kamio, help the rest before meeting us at the cliff!”

 

As if in cue, the battle started once again after Fuji and Tachibana left them. Mizuki who tried to chase them was stopped by Ibu and Kamio. With renewed will, the soldiers attacked their respective opponent more vigorously.

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Yumiko! What’s the meaning of these!?” exclaimed Echizen Ryoga towards his ex-fiancée.

 

“’Meaning’? I just want to have the princes’ heads, that’s all,” said Yumiko, hiding her giggle. “It’s just too bad you and Yuuta just have to interfere. Well, at least Shuu isn’t here.”

 

Currently, Ryoga was fighting Kisarazu Ryou, whilst the Yuuta and the princes were fighting Aoi Kentarou, Kurobane Harukaze, Itsuki Marehiko, Shudou Satoshi, and Amane Hikaru. As soon as they entered the clearance and saw Yumiko, they were ambushed by the Fuji Family’s special assassination squad, the Rokkaku. And they have been fighting for a while now, whereas Yumiko watched them with a gleeful expression.

 

“Why are you guys doing this, Aoi!” exclaimed Yuuta to his once best friend who’s currently fighting against him.

 

“The Rokkaku is a loyal servant of your Family, Yuuta-san,” answered Aoi, looking apologetic. “I don’t want to do this either but we have to obey Miss Yumiko’s command since she’s currently the oldest child of Fuji Family. It’s regrettable, really, but not even you can nullify it, Yuuta-san.”

 

“…And you’re just watching from over there, Fuji Yumiko?” asked Prince Tezuka, expertly dodging Amane’s sword before going in for a stab.

 

“Of course, my Prince. What else do you expect a lady to do other than wait the desired result?” said Yumiko slyly. “By the way, I heard you’re engaged to my sister. Have you met her? The last time I saw her was around six years ago. Isn’t she in your castle, waiting for her prince’s return. It will be a real let down to her when I beheaded you.”

 

“It will really be, dear sister; but I won’t let you kill even one of them.”

 

“Fuji!”

 

“Shuu-chan!”

 

“Shuu!”

 

“What are you doing here, Shuu-chan?” asked Prince Atobe. “Tachibana too.”

 

“Aoi, fall back!” called Yumiko, slightly surprised because of her sister’s arrival. _‘Why isn’t she at the palace?’_

 

Hearing the call, both sides return to their respective sides. The two Fuji sisters were staring at each other, and Fuji Shuusuka’s eyes were opened, revealing her beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Why are you here, Fuji? You’re even in a soldier’s get up,” said Prince Yukimura.

 

“And do you two know about the others? They’re fighting the Lion and Snake,” asked Prince Shiraishi.

 

“I’m here because I want to, and I’ve been fighting at the back line before making my way to the front,” answered the younger Fuji with a smile, though she’s still eyeing her sister warily.

 

“We found your soldiers, my princes. The last time we saw them, Oishi, Kikumaru, Echizen, Ootori, Niou, Marui, Senri, and Saeki were battling against the Snake; Momoshiro, Shishido, Kabaji, Sanada, Kirihara, Kenya, and Tooyama were battling against the Lion,” said Tachibana.

 

“Shuusuka, what a surprise you’ve decided to join us. I truthfully thought you’re within the Seishun Palace,” said Yumiko.

 

“…I have my own battle, nee-san,” said Fuji. “But seeing as you’re surprised with my presence, does that mean your power isn’t working?”

 

“What power?” asked Prince Shiraishi quietly.

 

“Yumiko has the power to read the future. Or she supposed to have it,” explained Ryoga whilst eyeing his ex-fiancée.

 

“It doesn’t concern you whether my power still stands or not,” said Yumiko. “Whit what army are you going to fight me? As I’m sure you know I have the entire Chimera and Rokkaku at my disposal.”

 

“That’s not quite right, nee-san. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about the Chimera ring,” said Fuji calmly.

 

“Ring? Ah, you mean the sign of Chimera’s Leader? It was lost a few months ago but it doesn’t concern me anymore,” said Yumiko.

 

“Lost?” asked Fuji before swiftly sprung towards her sister whilst unsheathing her sword and holding it against Yumiko’s neck. “Then answer this; who are you?”

 

Fuji’s sudden advance made Yumiko flinched noticeably, surprised at how quick Fuji moved. The two opposing sides unsheathed their weapons but decided to lay low until instructed otherwise. Fuji’s eyes were open and glimmered dangerously. But what shocked others the most was her question.

 

“What do you mean, Shuusuka? Don’t tell me you can’t recognize your sister,” mocked Yumiko after gathering her composure.

 

“Oh, I can recognize my sister alright,” said Fuji threateningly. “What I can’t understand is since when, nee-san, do you have another personality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> Well, I'm sorry I only updated now, but I can tell you that I've finished writing this story. Forbidden Triangle will end in chapter 20, though the ending might be a bit cliffy.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your continued patronage.
> 
> See you soon~


	19. Jumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PoT ^J^~

“Why, there’s always the two of us, of course. I’m the one who usually takes care of reading the future. However it’s true that I’ve lost my power,” said Yumiko airily, shocking them all with her confession. “Still, it doesn’t matter since my memory and everything are shared.”

 

“Then you’ve got a hole in your system,” said Fuji, still holding up her sword. “Ryoga-nii, what are the requirements for someone to be Chimera’s Leader?”

 

“Eh? Well, first they have to be a female as in accordance to the real Chimera myth, second they have to be appointed by the former Leader herself, and lastly they have to wear a ring to symbolize their authority over Chimera,” explained Ryoga, a little perplexed at the sudden question. “Why are you asking me that?”

 

“Just to confirm a few things,” said Fuji, eyes still locked on Yumiko. “If, say, Ryuuzaki-chan has the ring, can she be the leader?”

 

“…Technically, she can, since the Leader before Yumiko is Sakuno’s grandmother and the previous leader only said a Ryuuzaki,” answered Ryoga, still puzzled.

 

“And what’s this ring looks like?”

 

“It’s a simple blue ring with some writing on the inside about Chimera. Why?”

 

“…The sky-blue ring you have!” said Prince Atobe, slowly understanding the situation and Fuji’s intention.

 

“What ring?” asked Prince Tezuka, secretly because that Prince Atobe knew something about Fuji that he didn’t.

 

“You have the ring!?” yelled Yumiko towards her younger sister.

 

“I do, nee-san,” replied Fuji, using her free arm to take out the before-mentioned ring. “In fact, you gave it to me a few months back. Or maybe it’s not really you?”

 

“Tch!” Yumiko took out her own dagger and pushed Fuji’s sword away of her neck. “Just because you have that ring and complete the requirements, you expect the Chimera to bow down to you?”

 

“I have no intention to rule the Chimera as of now, and nee-san is the appointed leader,” said Fuji, sword-tip still pointing upwards. “Now, I want to talk to both of you.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Emperor Tezuka, the battle field is clear,” reported Kanata Irie, vice-captain of the First Battalion.

 

“Good,” responded Emperor Tezuka, grimacing slightly after forcibly sitting up from his resting. “What are the casualties?”

 

“We can’t say as of yet,” said Tokugawa Kazuya, captain of the First Battalion. “We estimated a loss of three hundred soldiers from our side and more than five hundred are in critical conditions.”

 

“Is there any news about Kunimitsu and the others?” asked Empress Tezuka, slightly panic but still maintaining her composure.

 

“We regretfully heard nothing from those advancing to the forest, including His Highness. However, Sakurai from the Third Battalion reported a few moments ago that Captain Tachibana has gone to see the princes,” said Tokugawa.

 

“Apparently, the princes, along with Echizen Ryoga and Fuji Yuuta, went to where the Leader of Chimera was, while the rest of the princes’ personal soldiers fend off the Snake and Lion of Chimera,” explained Kanata, taking over his captain before Empress Tezuka could ask any further.

 

“…Do you know about Fuji Shuusuka? Or maybe you know her more as Fuji ‘Shuusuke’,” asked Empress Tezuka.

 

“In fact we do, Your Majesty,” replied Kanata, knowing exactly who the empress was talking about. “Captain Tachibana met her halfway through the battle. She was heading towards the forest before making contact with the Third Battalion.”

 

“That means she really went out there! What was she thinking! How could she go there without any protection?”

 

“You’re hyperventilating, again,” said Emperor Tezuka, trying to calmed his wife down after dismissing Tokugawa and Kanata.

 

“But-but!”

 

“I’ve told you, right? Fuji-chan is still one of our top soldiers. The fact that she’s a female didn’t stop her from taking her place as Kunimitsu’s personal soldier,” said Emperor Tezuka, once again lying down. “We can only believe in them.”

 

“I hope nothing bad happens to them.”

 

“I second that.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“You want to talk to both of me? And why should I he-!” Yumiko suddenly stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened before she shouted to herself, “Don’t come out now!”

 

“Nee-san, I know you can hear us,” said Fuji, a little bit too calmly for the situation. “Well, you are our sister, regardless of your personalities. However, I ask you to please return the Chimera.”

 

“The Chimera doesn’t belong to anyone,” stated Yumiko.

 

“And I know you understand what I mean,” said Fuji. “I ask you to please return the Chimera to its’ original purpose and way. There have been too many bloodshed during your time, nee-san.”

 

“And what makes you think I’ll be listening to your words just like that?” challenged Yumiko. “They are our sacrifices crucial to obtain our cause.”

 

“And that cause is to kill the four princes and hang their heads like war trophies?” said Fuji back, causing the four princes to flinch slightly at how blunt she put it.

 

“More like to obtain their blood. I need it for a ritual,” said Yumiko.

 

“…Ritual to avenge your past-self?” confirmed Fuji.

 

“So you still remember my story,” said Yumiko, smiling slightly.

 

“Of course.”

 

“What story are you talking about?” asked Yuuta, unable to stay still any longer watching his sisters fought each other.

 

“Once upon a time, the Roman practically ruled the world,” started Yumiko, whilst Fuji let her sister tell the story without lowering her sword. “However, The Mongols are the real threat for others. Genghis Khan, in particular, was a fierce and successful leader.

 

“He has many children and descendants even now, and among them were four descendants who often travelled together to other places. About three to four hundreds year ago, they landed in Kediri and made contact with the government. In the end, Kediri rebelled against Singhasari and many were killed needlessly.”

 

“Okay…. And what does that have any connection to this?” asked Yuuta again.

 

“…We were all there, Yuuta,” answered Fuji after Yumiko refused to answer Yuuta. “Or, well, our past-self, before we’re reincarnated. And the four descendants that nee-san talked about are the four princes. ”

 

“That’s right,” said Yumiko. “And I still remember that day, when your four princes slayed my entire family in front of my eyes!”

 

Hearing the story, Prince Shiraishi fidgeted slightly while Prince Yukimura’s eyes gained an understanding as his dreams all this long started to make sense. They’re not dreams, they’re memories.

 

On the other hand, Prince Atobe and Prince Tezuka showed no outward reaction. For them, their past-self shouldn’t dictate their actions right now. And Fuji clearly thought the same thing.

 

“The past shouldn’t hold us back, nee-san,” said Fuji.

 

“The past is the only thing I know and believe in,” replied Yumiko.

 

“And this war is some kind of reenactment for you?”

 

“I prefer the term ‘revenge’, but you can think what you like.”

 

“Ah, sou.”

 

Whilst the Fuji sisters glaring and challenging each other, the four princes along with Ryoga, Yuuta, and Tachibana couldn’t really do anything. The same could be said about Rokkaku, who has been watching the exchange warily. They have nothing to do with Chimera so the ring has no significance to them. But if Fuji offed her older sister, they will follow her command.

 

“Well, what are you going to do, Shuusuka? Kill me with your sword? Tell you dear prince to do it instead? Push me off this cliff?” asked Yumiko, body language unreadable.

 

Without saying anything, Fuji shortened their distance.

 

Yumiko’s knife clattered to the ground.

 

Prince Shiraishi and Prince Yukimura’s eyes widened.

 

The Rokkaku sharply inhaled.

 

Ryoga and Yuuta shouted.

 

Prince Tezuka and Prince Atobe ran forwards.

 

Their arms missed something dear, forever.

 

And they jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here~
> 
> I...have nothing to say for the delay and crappiness of this chapter and before. The next will probably be the last, except if I have enough inspiration to make some alternate ending(s). Ahahaha...
> 
> Well, see you, hopefully, soon ^J^~


	20. Precious One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine~

Chapter 20: Precious One

“The funeral is over, Kunimitsu,” said Empress Tezuka, entering the room where her son sat in, back facing her. “The passed soldiers have been sent accordingly.”

 

“…Thank you for telling me, Mother,” replied Tezuka without any emotion in his voice.

 

“Young Atobe, Yukimura, and Shiraishi will leave tomorrow morning. Make sure you’re there to send them home,” said Empress Tezuka, concern clearly heard from her commanding tone.

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Thank you for your help all this way,” said Prince Tezuka. “Now we shouldn’t have to worry about the Chimera anymore, hopefully.”

 

It’s been two weeks since the battle which resulted in the dissolvent of Chimera. The Goat has left a week ago, bringing Yumiko, Rokkaku, and Echizen Nanjirou along, to see the Fuji and also Ryuuzaki Sumire. The four emperors trusted Ryoga and Nanjirou enough to let them do it. The Lion and Snake, on the other hand, have been imprisoned in Seishun until further notice. Emperor Tezuka was still corresponding with others as to arrange a meeting in regard of said Chimeras.

 

Many soldiers were still recuperating after the battle. The four princes and their personal soldiers also suffer from some injuries, though none was life-threatening. Momoshiro has a concussion and slight amnesia, but it was cured once he spent a day with Echizen Ryoma, while Shishido was limping with Ootori at his side. Kirihara was actually injured quite badly, though he has been jumping around like nothing happens three days after the battle.

 

Prince Tezuka was currently seeing Prince Yukimura and Prince Shiraishi to their respective empires. Each prince’s personal soldiers were also saying goodbyes not far from their charges. Prince Atobe and his soldiers were also supposed to leave at the same time, but he hasn’t come yet.

 

“Come on, Tezuka, cheer up a little,” said Prince Shiraishi, watching his solemn friend. “We’ve accomplished our objective, right?”

 

“Just believe in her, Tezuka. She’ll surely wake up,” said Prince Yukimura. “And don’t blame yourself for we all know it was not your problem.”

 

“Yukimura’s right,” said Shiraishi. “Anyway, where’s Atobe?”

 

“He said he’ll leave this afternoon since his place is nearer,” replied Yukimura.

 

“Well then, it’s been a nice experience for us, Tezuka. Thank you for your hospitality. I hope she wake up soon,” said Shiraishi.

 

“Stay safe,” said Yukimura.

 

“Ah. May we meet again,” said Tezuka.

 

With that, Prince Yukimura and Prince Shiraishi, along with their soldiers, went towards their homes. Emperor Tezuka was unable to saw them off for he was resting under his wife’s strict surveillance.

 

After telling his personal soldiers to go back to their rooms to rest, Prince Tezuka walked to the room where he spent most of his time in these two weeks. Opening the door, he’s not surprised to see Prince Atobe standing between the bed and windowsill.

 

“So Shiraishi and Yukimura have gone home,” started Prince Atobe.

 

“Ah. Yukimura said you’ll be going this afternoon,” said Prince Tezuka back, sitting down at his usual chair beside the bed.

 

“That’s just an excuse. I can even say we can’t come home yet because Shishido was still unable to travel that far,” said Atobe, turning towards Prince Tezuka. “We all know I won’t leave until she woke up.”

 

“Ah,” responded Prince Tezuka before their eyes shifted to the form sleeping on the bed.

 

_‘Fuji, when will you wake up?’_

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

The personal soldiers of Prince Tezuka plus Inui were now resting in the back of the kitchen after Prince Shiraishi and Prince Yukimura, along with their soldiers, went home. Their prince has gone inside the castle, though everyone knew where he’s heading. And the story from Ryoga of the scene that caused it was still fresh in their memories.

 

When Fuji strangled Yumiko on the cliff and put the ring on her middle finger, Yumiko suddenly trashed violently as if she’s having a fight with herself. Yuuta said she was having a fight with herself, though some have trouble understanding the concept. Unfortunately, Fuji was knocked over and rolled a few times before trying to dangle off the cliff.

 

Prince Atobe and Prince Tezuka hurriedly tried to save her, but Fuji was already falling down and their hands missed hers. Then they jumped. Fortunately, there’s a ledge a few meters under and the two princes landed safely. However, Fuji seemed to have hit her head against the many jagged boulders there and lost her consciousness. Blood also started to pool around her from her head which made them all panic.

 

Until now, Fuji hasn’t woken up yet. Yuuta and Yumiko reluctantly went without saying good-bye to their sister, though Inui has promised to write to them as soon as Fuji wakes up. The true problem, however, was Prince Tezuka and Prince Atobe.

 

“Maybe this is affecting him more than we thought,” said Oishi.

 

“Hmm… The possibility of that being true is 98.7%,” informed Inui.

 

“But does he have to be so worried? I don’t think even Prince Atobe went to her room every time,” said Kawamura.

 

“You can tell us that again. Prince Atobe has been there for, like, fifteen hours per day,” said a new voice which belongs to Oshitari Yuushi. Behind him, the rest of Prince Atobe’s personal soldiers, sans Kabaji and Akutagawa,  could be seen trudging towards them.

 

“So you guys are having the same trouble,” stated Momoshiro, biting into his and Echizen’s apple.

 

“Fsshuuu… Can’t you be more respectful towards the princes, baka?” said Kaidoh.

 

“What did you say, Mamushi?”

 

“Fsshuuu… Are you deaf or your brain is just doesn’t working?”

 

“Come here you little snake!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Fshuuu…”

 

“You asked for it!” said Momoshiro before lounging at Kaidoh.

 

“Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi,” said Echizen from the side.

 

“Momo! Kaidoh! Stop that!” chastised Oishi. “You two still have some wounds and Uncle clearly said not to over-exert our bodies for at least another week!”

 

“Well, to be fair, Prince Atobe was, is, and will always be a hassle to those around him. But he has never been in love with anyone more than himself,” said Mukahi, ignoring the fight happened by their side.

 

“….”

 

“When do you think Fuji-san is going to wake up?” asked Ootori.

 

“No one can predict that, Choutaro,” replied Shishido, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

 

“No, but we are all know that she’s going to wake up. She has to,” said Kikumaru, holding back a sob.

 

“Minna!” shouted Akutagawa Jirou, for once not sleeping and ran towards the group with excitement shining clearly from his eyes. “Fuji-san has woken up!”

 

=[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]= =[^w^]=

 

“Fuji!” shouted Kikumaru excitedly, barging into the room.

 

“Sshhh!” shushed Oishi and Akitaka-sensei at the same time, while Prince Atobe and Prince Tezuka glared slightly at him but motioning for him and the rest to come in.

 

On the bed, Fuji was sitting up with pillows supporting her back. She gave the newcomers a small smile and waved a little.

 

“Now, I know you lot just came here but I need you to leave,” said Akitaka-sensei. “Fuji needs to be cleaned and rest. Yes, those include Your Highnesses as well.”

 

With one last look, they slowly trailed out while some maids enter to tend to Fuji.

 

“I’ll go inform Emperor and Empress Tezuka,” said Inui before going to do the task. The soldiers exchanged some looks before excusing themselves to get some lunch.

 

“…So, are you going home this afternoon? Fuji’s awake,” said Prince Tezuka.

 

“Ahn. I’m not one to back off from my words,” replied Prince Atobe. “However I will bid Shuu-chan a good-bye before that, and I think I’ll be coming back in two weeks.”

 

“…Don’t push your luck.”

 

“And don’t think you have a head start just because she’s your fiancée,” said Atobe confidently. “Even if we’re to be reincarnated, I am still going to find Shuu-chan.”

 

“We’ll fight fair and square.”

 

“And whoever she chose in the end is completely up to her.”

 

Before the wedding bell tolls on one side, their fight won’t stop.

 

Before the world comes to the end, they will fight for their precious one.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, PhantomSky45 here~  
> So, this is the last chapter for this story.  
> Thank you for your time and sorry if there's anything unsatisfying about this work.  
> Well, see you in another fanfiction.
> 
> Ciao~^J^

**Author's Note:**

> HI,  
> PhantomSky45 here~
> 
> Well, I've actually posted this story up until the third chapter in FanFiction, but then it decided to fail on me and now I can't post any new chapter there. So I've decided to use my AO3 account and post it here~  
> If ever the FanFiction work on me again, I'll be sure to update it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter~


End file.
